Hidden Ninja
by little nightingale2
Summary: When Randy is just trying to juggle a "normal life" and his Ninja duties at once, he is awestruck when his class goes on a field trip to McFist Industries! Will Randy be able to hide from his arch enemy or will he be caught in the spiders web! (Sorry I suck at summaries, could you just read the first chapter?)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Normal Day? **

"Norrisville High was a normal high school I guess? We have the populars, the band geeks, the jocks, bullies, nerds, and the wallflowers. But we also have something that other schools don't have, but then again who doesn't!? We have a Ninja that protects our school form an evil sorcerer who lives underneath it. Oh and did I mention that the kids get possessed by the evil stank and turn into rampaging monsters that destroy our school? Whoops! Our school is great though nothing less, and I think you will love it here at Norrisville High!" Randy finished his speech. "Well, that was an interesting little speech Mr. Chunningham but I was expecting more, WORK HARDER NEXT TIME, and... C plus." Finished Mr. Bannister. "Awww WOOoonk..." Randy exhaled. RING! "Class dismissed!"

"Man, that was boooring!" said Howard as he and Randy made their way to lunch. "Lunch truly is my favorite subject!" said the ginger. "How can you eat that? I told you, its ROAD KILL!" exclaimed Randy. "Delicious road kill Chunningham, delicious." corrected Howard, " Jeez..." as Howard went to the line Randy sat down at Shangra-lunch and pulled out his turkey sandwich apple and juice. " So Chunningham," said Howard sitting down, " the Nomicon teach you anything cool?". "Yeah, I think he taught me Japanese the last time I went in." said Randy kinda vaguely. " That is SO bruce! How do you know?" He asked. "Well the last time I went in the Nomicon said I was prepared enough already to learn a ' language of old'" said Randy doing little quotation marks in the air, " and when I can out my mom said she needed help with some recipe and Dad wasn't home to translate and I was able to, I think she said it was in Japanese so I think that's what the Nomicon taught me!" finished Randy. "So. Honkin. BRUCE!" exclaimed the shorter boy. "Yeah well listen, I already finished my lunch so I think I'm gonna go into the Nomicon" said Randy. " Fine." pouted Howard, " but before you leave you got to buy me some tater lumps! said Howard pointing at Randy. " Fine!" said Randy as he put some money on the table, " And its rude to point!" he exclaimed as he ran out of the cafeteria and to the washroom. " Alright Nomicon" said Randy as he flopped into the last bathroom stall on the left, " show mw some Ninja knowledge." Randy said as his soul fell into the 800 year old book.

Randy was falling down and into a forest next to a koi pond, he landed while doing a flip. " Unnecessary flip, DONE!" Randy said walking to the koi pond, he looked inside where there were three orange koi fish and one white one. **_In order for a Ninja to stay hidden, he must blend themselves into the crowd._**As soon as the last word was read the white koi fish swam through some orange sea grass and had orange leaves covering him. _**But he must also always be in alert, knowing that some could see through the**__**disguise.**_Randy asked. "Ugh..." Randy muttered as he clasped his had over his ears. _Is somebody screaming? _The room thumped and Randy's soul was thrust out of the book. "AAAAHHHHHH! GIANT SPIDER!" Somebody shrieked. " Hoah boy." Randy said as he put the ninja mask on his face, he could feel the material wrapping around him as the feeling of adrenaline rushed through his veins"

**YAY! Hope this chapter isn't too long or short, this I my first fanfic so I'm trying my best, I hope you guys like it, or don't! Its your opinion, I just hope at one point I don't get a little dark, even though I really do like those types of fanfics! Anyways, CATCH YOU LATER!^0^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Its me! So apparently I've been spelling Randy's last name wrong, see, I don't have the best eyesight so when I saw it on my T.V., I thought "Cunningham" was spelt with an "h"! I said it the right way I just thought it was spelt with an "h" SORRY! My bad, anyways, ON TO THE STORY! ^0^**_

"SMOKE BOMB!" Randy smoke bombed into the hallway where there was a giant robo-spider. "Okay spider, your about to be washed out of this school, NINJA THROWING STARS!" yelled the Ninja leaping into the air and throwing three throwing stars at the spider. The spider spun up a web and caught the stars in it, then threw another web at the Ninja who got entangled in it. _C'mon Cunningham, you can squish this bug! _Thought the Ninja as he pulled out his katana and cut himself free of the sticky mess. "HEYAAAH" said the Ninja as he charged toward the spider with his katana dragging behind him. "NINJA SLICE" yelled our hero coming down on the spider, who then shot out a web and went to the ceiling. "What the juice" said the Ninja frustration growing in his words. _I cant hit this thing to close, I got to squish another way..._ Randy thought. "YES!" _NINJA IDEA TIME! _"Ninja throwing rings!" said Randy coolly as he threw four ninja rings at the spider on the ceiling, the spider simply jumped back onto the floor. "Ah, YOU MISSED!" said Howard in befuddlement _**( Yeah, I decided to use that word!)**_"Did I?" said the Ninja correctingly as he put his hands behind his back and looked up at the now cracking ceiling just as it fell and squished the spider underneath it. "Alright then, SMOKE BOMB!" said the Ninja just as the red smoke engulfed him and disappeared.

**Back at McFist Headquarters**

"VICEROY YOU MADE ANOTHER INCOMPITENT ROBOT TO DESTROY THE NINJA!" yelled McFist waving his fists in the air. "Did I" corrected the evil genius, " I think that robot performed its job, beautifully!"

"Do you call NOT destroying the Ninja BEAUTIFUL!?"

" It wasn't supposed to destroy the Ninja, but help us find his secret identity! You see, that spider located a tracker onto our unsuspecting Ninja which means WE'LL be able to track his every move"

"How does this help us find his secret identity?"

"Because, then we can follow him and see where he goes, we find our Ninja, we find his secret identity!"

"Perfect, GLAD I THOUGHT OF IT!" hollered McFist as he broke his coffee mug

"Hey Howard, what period do we have next?" asked Randy as he jogged up next to his best bro.

"Um... science with Driscoll."

"WONK!" As the two made their way into class Randy could tell something was up, Mrs. Driscoll seemed even more enthusiastic than usual. _Oh no. Please don't let it be a pop quiz! _

" Well students, today we have a big surprise!" said Mrs. Driscoll.

_Shit. Pop quiz, I'm doomed._

" Next week we will be going on a field trip!" began Mrs. Driscoll. _YES! _"To McFist industries!" _NO! _Randy thought terror and disappointment growing on his face. "Uh, excuse me Mrs. Driscoll, but... why McFist industries?" asked Randy getting worried yet annoyed that his teacher would chose such a ridiculous place to have a field trip. "McFist industries has amazing science labs working on amazing new machines!" said Mrs. Driscoll. " Yeah, to KILL ME!" Randy muttered. " What was that Mr. Cunningham?" asked Mrs. Driscoll. " NOTHING!" said Randy a little to loudly and un alert when he noticed that the class was giving him odd looks. "Uh... just excited to meet some of their smartest scientist!" Randy lied sheepishly. _Could this day get any worse?_ " Well lucky for you, you wont have to wait that long because one of them has come over to visit!" exclaimed Mr. Driscoll through the ventriloquism of Mrs. Driscoll. _No way, please don't let it be- _"Why thank you Marlene." said Viceroy coolly as he strode into the room. _Does the Universe HATE ME!?_

_**Sorry I know this is a short chapter I just thought that this would be a good place to leave off! OH! And I didn't make up Mrs. Driscoll's first name, that really is hers, its in "Dawn of The Driscoll" Viceroy's is Willem! Anyways since now I know how the chapter end up like after you send them I know what I should do! Anyways, HOPE TO CATCH YOU LATER! ^0^**_


	3. Chapter 3

" Class, today Mr. Viceroy has volunteered to come and visit the school before we go to McFist industries and talk about some of their new inventions" Mrs. Driscoll said dully._ Why does Driscoll hate Viceroy so much- oh yeah, vs Viceroy thing! _Randy straitened himself in his seat, _Don't draw any attention to yourself, don't draw any attention to yourself_ Randy kept thinking to himself.

Viceroy wasn't here to talk about science, or McFist industries, he was here to find the Ninja! His watch wasn't an ordinary watch, that watch was connected to a satellite that was tracking the communicator to pin point the Ninja's location, it seemed that he was close but couldn't find him exactly. _C'mon you piece of junk, why aren't you working?_ Viceroy thought in frustration. _Wait, CRAP! The Ninja is wearing it, the fool just damaged it! Does this kid break EVERYTHING I make? " _WILLEM!" blurted out Mrs. Driscoll. " Mm, HUH!" replied Viceroy taken off guard. " Aren't you going to tell the students about McFist industries?" Asked Mrs. Driscoll sincerely yet bored. "Of course." Replied Viceroy. Viceroy went on about McFist industries for the rest of class until the bell rang. "Class dismissed!" said Mrs. Driscoll as Viceroy leaned on the teacher's desk " Oh but Randy." Mrs. Driscoll called out to a boy with dark purple hair. _Is that his natural hair color? I think it might be_

Randy stopped in his tracks, right in the middle of the door way. _Shit!_ Randy turned around, eyes wide, as if he had seen a ghost.

_Huh, that IS his natural hair color, go figure! _Thought the mad scientist. _What's this kid afraid of? He really hate science THAT bad or something?_

"Mr. Cunningham could you stay back a little extra, I need to talk to you for a minute." asked Mrs. Driscoll " S- sure." answered Randy trying to keep his cool. "Howard you go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later" Randy assured his bro right before he walked out the door. _Okay, keep your cool its just Mrs. Driscoll... and Viceroy! _Randy thought panic increasing and decreasing with every step. _What's McFist playing at? "_ Woah their kid," said Viceroy grabbing Randy's arm to stop him from walking right into Mrs. Driscoll's desk. _Don't touch me._ Randy thought coldly.

_Man I thought this kid would be scrawny, he seems like he might be stringer than me though!_ Thought the evil **_( C'mon, we all know Viceroy isn't evil, that's just his_**** "title")** scientist letting go of Randy's arm.

"Mr. Cunningham, I would like to talk about your tardiness, its starting to turn into a problem." said Mrs. Driscoll delicately. _You would get tardy to if you had to fight this loony's inventions. Gah! What am I saying? _Randy thought disapproving of himself _Viceroy isn't the bad guy, its his jerkface boss McFist! _" I'm sorry Mrs. Driscoll, I really do try my best to get here on time, I know how important it is." apologized Randy. " That's alright Randy, I just wanted to inform you before it turned into a habit." replied Mrs. Driscoll with a smile " Now, what class do you have next?" sked Mrs. Driscoll, pulling out a pencil and sticky note. "Gym." replied Randy. " Oh that's alright, I'll take him" offered Viceroy. _NO! No you will not! _" Oh that's alright Willem-"

"No I insist, McFist said I should follow your class around a little to get to know how to respond with them on the field trip tomorrow." insisted Viceroy. " Well... alright." said Mrs. Driscoll _Noooo! _thought Randy. Just then Viceroy's watch went off, " Excuse me for a second." said Viceroy as he walked away from the desk and out of earshot. _Why does this say the Ninja is near? There are only two other people, Mrs. Driscoll and- _Viceroy turned around to look at Randy, who was staring blankly out the window. _Could it be?- No, no way could it be this kid, he's a freshmen! Way to young to be the Ninja, and now way a Ninja could be that scrawny! _Thought Viceroy._ Well it cant be Marlene, that's for sure, I've known her forever, plus she and the Ninja were BOTH there at the Dooms Day device! So who could it be?_ Viceroy looked out into the hall, their were a few other kids out there maybe one of them could be it._ I don't think it could POSSIBLY be this kid, but a good investigator always has to keep an open mind! _thought Viceroy turning back to the desk to Randy and Mrs. Driscoll, " Alright, sorry about that. Ready to go Randy?" asked Viceroy kindly.

_No._ "Yes."said Randy walking to the door. _Viceroy cant know I'm the Ninja! _thought Randy looking back at Viceroy, he seemed suspicious. _How do I draw suspicion off of- "_WOAH!" said Randy tripping right onto his face. "awwhh.." said Randy propping himself up on his arms as he tried to regain his sense, " Woah kid," said Viceroy kneeling down to help Randy off the ground. " you alright?" asked a worried Viceroy. " Yeah, I'm fine. Ha, I've had worse falls then this before!" joked Randy trying to be kind. _Wait a ninja second! _Randy looked back up at Viceroy, his suspicious look was gone! _THATS IT! If I act like a total clutz, no WAy he could think I"M the NINJA!_ "Well, that's good. Ah, we're here." said Viceroy looking at the doors to the Gymnasium.

_I almost thought this kid could be the Ninja... until he totally had a wipeout and fell for no reason! I mean, who TRIPS on a FLAT SURFACE!? _Thought Willem _**( *cough cough* the writer does *cough*)**__but I still need to keep an eye on him, he definitely, now that I think about it at least, has the same height and build as the Ninja. Lets just see if he has the skill _"Thanks-" Randy began as he and Viceroy started walking through the doors of the Gym until Randy stopped and grabbed Viceroys arm to pull him back. "What?" asked Viceroy slightly confused. " Forgot to tell you," Randy began, " Coach Green is a little... crazy when it comes to P.E., so you might want to duck, keep your eyes peeled, and get to shelter, like the very top of the stands!" said a warning Randy. " ka, Your kidding right?" said an amused Viceroy until he saw the serious expression on Randy's face. " Oh, your **not** joking..." said Viceroy. " Sadly, no." said a blank Randy. _Woah, this joking kid just turned into a pool of water. He looks so calm and... blank._ " Well, we better get inside, oh and one more thing," Randy began, Viceroy wondered if he was going to say "Thank you" but instead he said, " You might want to stay out of Coach Green's range" and then Randy disappeared behind the doors.

_** I'm so sorry I didn't write a long chapter, I just have stuff I have to do with my family today. My dad literally just came in and told me listen to the door for the guests to come in, sorry, I do hope this is a long enough chapter! anyways, hope you enjoy and HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! Catch ya later! ^0^ **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey**_** everybody I hope you had a great 4th of July! Anyways, my wrists are starting to get carpo-tunnel, but its okay! I got a brace so it should be alright! Just wanted to tell you this because since I have carpo- tunnel, it will probably take a little longer for me to write my stories because I have to take break now and then to keep my wrists from hurting/ taking so long to heal. So... yeah... ON TO THE**_** STORY!**

" One... two..." said Howard glancing at Couch Green, " ten..." Howard lied in struggle as he did a "tenth" pull up when he only did 3. " Sup Howard!" the purple haired boy said coolly as he suddenly appeared behind the tiny handed carrot top. "GAH!" exclaimed Howard as he lost his grip on the bar out of shock. "Do it again Mr. Weinerman, and this time do it right!" called out Coach Green not even glancing at the boy as he walked on the other side of the gym. " Gah, man! STOP, doing that!" wined Howard. " Doing what?" asked Randy with an innocent expression on his face.

" Sneaking up on me!"

"But its just so fun to scare you!"

"Well its not fair for me, _I'm_ not the Nin-cha!..." said Howard before Randy put a hand over his mouth to shut him up. " Viceroy, is up, _there!"_ whispered Randy as he cocked his head in the direction that Viceroy was. " Oh... goch'ya!" said Howard as he nodded his head in agreement.

As Viceroy sat down his watch detected the Ninja nearby. _Ninja, where are you?_ Viceroy looked to his left and saw a goth looking kid wearing guy-liner and a top hat. _**(Top hats are awesome. especially**_** Julian's!)** _Could he be the Ninja?_ " Why aren't you doing P.E.?" Viceroy asked the goth child. " Doctors note." answered the goth. _Woah, he even has incisors,__** ( Like vampire teeth, some people really do have them!)**__ are they real?_ _He could be the Ninja. _thought Viceroy, studying the goth a little more. _But why would he have a doctors note? An injury from a past fight? _thought the scientist, then guilt crept up on him. _From one of the robots that I created to destroy him... NO. The Ninja wouldn't need a note to call off P.E., he would do it anyways, hurt or not. And besides, now that I think more about it, I don't think the Ninja's eyes are that gray, they're more blue. And I'm pretty sure the Ninja is goth... or this pale. _Viceroy reasoned. He looked behind the child and at the one behind him, this one was carrying a trombone with him wore shades and a band hat. "How about you, you have a doctors note?" Viceroy asked a little matter-o-factly. In response to his question the kid pulled out his note and gave a simple but quiet "Uh, huh". " Of course." said the mad genius. _He looks about the same shin tone as the Ninja, thought Viceroy. But this guys seems quiet, and I _know _the Ninja I've met is _not_ quiet. But maybe that's his game, he knows who I am and dosnt want me to catch his voice familiar. But I cant see his eyes because of those sunglasses. Wai- IS HE BLIND!? Nah, no, how would he be able to fight, and he knew where I was pretty well, so I don't think that's it. He could be the Ninja... just maybe..._

" * huff* so *huff* how *huff* did your *huff*" Howard tried asking Randy as they were jogging around the gym, " talk with Driscoll go?" asked Randy with ease as he was easily able to run next to Howard with out even breaking a sweat. " It was all right I guess, didn't get in any trouble. Just wanted to tell me that I've been getting to class a little late now and that she would like me to start getting there on time." said Randy casually as he explained what happened to Howard. "Oh, *huff* well I guess that's better, *huff* than getting a bad grade or something" *huff* How are you _NOT_ out o breath?" exclaimed Howard flabbergasted. " It's a Ninja thing." replied Randy slyly. " That is so not fair dude." huffed Howard. "Hahaha ha haha!" cackled Randy, he almost forgot of all his worries... almost.

Viceroy was looking down at the teenagers as they were trying to climb a rope while being pelted with dodge balls from McFist's son and some of his friends. _Poor kid, trying to climb a rope. _Just then the rest of the kids, lead from a rather lean looking kid, ran to the bottom of the rope and started swinging the rope after the leaders call. _WHAT ARE THEY DOING!?_ thought the scientist panicking _wait a second._ Viceroy looked back down at the kids_ wait a second... they're not swinging him OFF the rope... they're swinging him out of the way of the balls!_ Viceroy turned to see the Coach yelling. " Oh not _this_ again!" sighed the teacher, then Bash and his friends started throwing the balls at the kids at the bottom instead of the one climbing the rope_._ The balls hit a two of the kids swinging and two more ran away, while the last one stayed there and kept on swing his friend out of harms way as the balls flew at him. _Is that?... I think that is! Is that that Cunningham kid? _" Thanks Cunningham!" called the boy still climbing the rope, now nearly at the top. " NO PROBLEM BUDDY!" _It is! _thought the mad scientist astonished. " Hey, go get that kid!" Bash called to two of his piers, " You! Keep throwing at tiny hands!" said Bask to one of his smaller looking friends. _Randy! _"RANDY, LOOK OUT!" called out Viceroy from the top of the bleachers. " Wha- WOAH!" exclaimed Randy as a dodge ball went zooming past his head. _Woah! He dodged that ball in just a matter of seconds! _Six balls came at Randy as he kept swinging the rope and watched as the balls cam closer and closer to where he was standing. _ Shit, the boy's screwed!_

_Shit, I'm screwed! _thought Randy in panic. N_o, I am the Ninja, I am Randy Cunningham. I can do this. _Randy thought with a new determination in his eyes. Just as the balls came one by one, Randy dodged them according to where, and when. Randy leaned back as a dodge ball brushed some of his hair, then did a clean step to the left to avoid getting hit by another. Randy then simply turned to the right to keep from getting hit in the gut with an incoming pain ball. _**( yeah you read my words, I wrote pain ball. Trust me from past experience, those things HURT!)**_Randy looked back in triumphed when he saw three more balls coming at the same time, _there's no way I could dodge all of those without the Ninja mask..._ Randy looked down in his hands. _Unless..._ Randy gripped the rope tighter and quickly wrapped it around his fore-arm twice.

_What is he, DOING!? _Thought Viceroy as he squinted down at Randy to see if what he was seeing was true.

"Well," Randy muttered, " Here goes nothing!" Randy jumped and pulled himself up the rope and to get as high as the balls and did a mid-air back flip to dodge the incoming balls.

_Oh my god..._ Viceroy and everyone else gaped at what they saw, Randy Cunningham... just dodged six dodge balls that were thrown by _Bash..._ and then did a back flip.

"Hah." Randy gasped when he landed. Adrenalin was coursing through his veins, he never felt so alive when he wasn't wearing the Ninja mask. He then realized something though, _why is it so quite?... and, why isn't anyone still throwing dodge balls at me!? _Randy thought nervously. He looked up and around him to see that everyone was watching him with their mouths open. " That... was AMAZING!" exclaimed Coach Green! " ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL JOB!" finished Coach Green through his thick English accent. _Oh no... no no no, NO!_ Randy tore out of the Gym, running down the hallway and to his locker where he grabbed the Ninja Nomicon and started heading to the boy's room.

"Woohoo, I bet I know what your all thinking, " began Howard as he clumsily jumped off the bottom of the rope, " your thinking, _how did Howard Weinerman_ _climb a rope_ well it tales a lot of skill and muscle!" bragged Howard, obviously thinking they were gapping at him.

_Is this kid for real? Did he _really _not see his friend do all that!? Okay, he's _defiantly_ not the Ninja! _thought Viceroy

"Hey... where's Cunningham?" asked Howard realizing that his friend was no where to be seen. " Shit..." he muttered as he turned and dashed out of the gymnasium.

_Damn'it Cunningham, _thought Howard as he ran down the deserted hallway, _What did you do while I was up there? _thought Howard worryingly. _Woah, okay. Too much exercise in one day. Cunningham you _so _owe me for this! _

_Crap. Everyone saw me. Will they think it was me? _Randy thought starting to freak out. _No, no way they could think _I _could be the Ninja! _Randy then threw the doors to the bathroom open and took a bee line for the last stall on the left and closed the door as he sat down on the seat. " Oh my god Nomicon, my whole gym class just saw me dodge amazing throws and do a back flip, WHAT THE HONK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?" exclaimed Randy, then the Nomicon glowed bright and flipped through a couple hundred pages. " Hoh, boy" said Randy right before the familiar feeling of vertigo set in before his soul was sucked into the book.

"AAAAH" cried Randy as he was plummeting straight down into the book _this is gonna hurt... Wait a minute! _Randy did a front flip so instead of landing on his face he would land on his feet. _And... stuck it!_ Randy thought as he stood up from the ground, little neon green handwriting appeared in front of him saying, " Good job! Way to stick the landing!" which only got Randy even angrier. " See, this-" Randy said motioning to the words that only he and the Nomicon could see, " is what I'm talking about! Why was I able to do all of that in the Gym today without the mask!" asked Randy panic replacing his anger. " What if somebody gets suspicious? Asking questions? What if-" _Viceroy. had he seen him do all of that stuff? _Randy started feeling faint, as he leaned to the side a little and took in a deep breath of air. " What if-" Randy croaked, not being able to get the words out, " What if... someone finds out I'm the Ninja?" asked Randy, his eyes shined with tears as he asked the Nomicon with worry. He looked up to see the Nomicon answering his question. **_Practice can make actions become reflexes._**" What are you saying Nomicon?" asked Randy, he really had no clue what the Nomicon was trying to say. He was in no real condition of being able to figure out the Nomicon's riddle. Thankfully the Nomicon was able to see that. _**Your Ninja duties make you do extraordinary things while in battle, so does the mask. You have done them so much lately that this was bound to happen, all of the tasks you perform as the Ninja are becoming more natural and easy for you. **__That makes a little more sense, but I still don't know how I was able to do that crazy flip! _As if reading his mind the Nomicon answered his question. _**However, the Ninja mask does enhance the wearer's abilities when put on, in some rare cases, the mask starts to enhance the current Ninja's abilities even when they are not wearing the mask. **_" Wait, are you telling me, Randy Cunningham... not Randy Cunningham as the Ninja!... is becoming more like an actual ninja?" Randy asked in disbelief. **Do not doubt yourself, for I speak truth. **" Wow... just, wow! Uh.. huh huh, that's kind of a lot to take in." then Randy realized something, he turned around and threw his arm out as if expecting fire or something to came out. "WAIT!" Randy called out to the Nomicon. " What if... what if I slip up? " Randy asked with worry in his voice. "What if I go all Ninja when I'm as Randy, what if I cant stop myself or even keep it low next time something like that happens?" asked Randy . _**I will teach you to control your new abilities just as I always have, but this time you will just be Randy Cunningham. You need to know how to keep your self under control, but. Since you are able to perform such tasks as yourself, I would like for you to use them if you ever truly need to, I wouldn't want my current pupil to not be able to defend himself.**_ Randy smiled when he said, " Thanks, Nomicon." and with that Randy turned around and as his soul was returning back to his body he saw one last message from the Nomicon. _**You truly are maybe my best Ninja.**_

Randy woke back up in the stall, head leaning against the side of the wall. " CUNNINGHAM, CUNNINGHAM!" Randy heard someone calling his name. _Howard?_ "CUNNINGHAM!" the door to the stall flung open as his best friend looked down at him, panting and out of breath. "Cunningham!" said Howard on last time. " What happened? Coach Green asked me if you ever took gymnastics! WHAT IS GOING ON?" asked Howard completely confused of the situation. _Did he seriously miss all of that? Wait, that means that then there's also a chance Viceroy didn't see anything either! _Randy thought perking up a bit. " It's a pretty long story Howard, I'll explain everything at my house later" Randy assured his best bro. " * pant* huuuh... okay dude.." said Howard regaining his breath. His eyes looked down at the Nomicon laying in Randy's lap. " Why do you have the Nomicon though?" asked Howard pointing at the 800 year old book of Ninja knowledge. Randy looked down at the book, then out at Howard, then at the book again before saying, "I just needed to ask a question, clear my mind." Randy answered peacefully. "Aand how'dit go?" Howard asked curiously. Randy sighed and took a couple seconds before answering, " Just great"

_**I hope this chapter was long enough! And reading back on this now I realize... MAN I AM DRAMATIC! Any ways, I hope my dramaticness doesn't annoy or bore any one. Anyways, sorry for taking so long to write this, but then again I do gave an excuse and you would see that if you read my paragraph at the top of the page! So, CATCH YOU LATER! ^0^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm gonna try to make this chapter very long, hope you guys enjoy! ^0^ By the way, for those of you who are into anime and stuff, or even music! Would you do me a great favor to look up " Hatsune Miku World is Mine." I absolutely LOVE the song! You know, even though its in Japanese! You can watch either the concert ( first one to come up) or the video that was released for it ( second one to come up) anyways, thanks for your time if you watch it ( you tuber who posted it, thank you!) and, ON TO THE STORY! ^0^**_

The whole incident stayed quiet for that day at school, and Randy was glad! It was even quiet the next day. Until lunch.

" What up Norrisville this is H Dubs, come'in at you _live_ from the cafeteria!" Heidi was going on about her daily announcements, who was dating who, who got stanked last, cafeteria menu, and big " What's up!", crap like that. Randy droned her out as best he could, trying to enjoy sipping his green tea smoothie. " And now, to get an exclusive look on our freshman hero Andy Cunningham!" exclaimed Heidi as she sat down right next to Randy, put her arm around him and shoved the camera in his face. Just as she did so, Randy's eyes widened as he bent down to his left as he spit out his smoothie, choking on it a little. "* cough cough* * cough cough* Wh- wait, what?" said Randy raising his head to look at Heidi, still choking a little bit as he grasped onto the table for support and looked up at the girl in pure shock. " Oh my gosh Sandy! Are you okay?!" exclaimed Heidi worryingly as she hunched next to him and put a hand on his back. _Even when I'm chocking to death she still cant get my name right! _" I- I'm fine Heidi." said Randy getting back up to a normal sitting position, he paused a second before looking back up at her and saying " And it's _Randy._" Randy said calmly, yet annoyed. " Whatever, anyways. Tell us how you stood up to _Bash Johnson!" _the older girl squealed. " Wh- what?" said Randy back into shocked mode. " How do you-" Randy looked at the camera in his face before putting his hand over the camera and whispered, " How do you know about that." Randy demanded. Heidi gave a small laugh before answering. " Did you really think that _I _wouldn't find out?" Heidi said with a devious smirk and raise of the eyebrow. _Woah Howard, your sister's almost as evil as you!_

" So-" began Heidi releasing her camera from Randy's grip and brung it back up to there faces. " how were you able to dodge 10 dodge balls!" Heidi asked excitedly. " First off, there were only six and-" Randy corrected her, obviously annoyed before he was cut off. " Well then how did you dodge all of _those?" _asked the curious gossip girl. " Oh! I uh- um..." Randy stuttered and gulped. " heh, what you see is, I um. I just uh... kind of kicked into high gear or something!" Randy finished nervously. " Well how were you able to do all that stuff then?" asked the ginger. _Crap, I can't tell her how I was able to do that! McFist watches this show! I gotta come up with a lie... Aah, I _suck _at lying! _thought Randy worryingly. " I uh... my dad taught me some self defense as a kid. _Just_ self defense, I could _never _be able to throw a punch, or kick, or something like that. Just to avoid trouble, and" Randy started calming down as the words seemed more easy for him. " I guess it just stuck with me."

" Well, I have to admit. You have some pretty excellent reflexes from what I hear! Almost like a Ninja!" _Dammit Heidi! _Randy started to worry again as his head started to get dizzy. " Oh, uh- Noo way could I do any of that! I mean, I couldn't throw a punch to save my life! Randy exclaimed, " I'm not the strongest person..." Randy blushed embarrassedly " as you can see... I mean, just dodging and avoiding attacks!" Randy finished. " Alright then, then how did you do that, impossibly amazing flip everyone's been talking about?" _Okay, now your starting to get really annoying! _" Oh, uh. I took a gymnastics class for a while, learned a couple of stuff like that." Randy played off.

" Well there you have it Norrisville! Andy Cunningham Ninth Grade Ninja!" exclaimed Heidi. " Not a Ninja, just an ordinary freshman! Who's just good at dodge ball!" Randy added quickly before Heidi logged off. " Thanks Mandy! Hope to interview you again if you do anything like that sometime!" said Heidi as she stood up and turned away to leave. " Wait!-" Randy said, quickly getting up and grabbing her arm. " See, I really don't want anything like this to happen again. It's kind of hard on me and, I would really be thankful if you _never_ interviewed me for anything like this ever again." Randy pleaded. "Bu-" Heidi began, then she saw the sad puppy dog eyes on his face and pleading look. _Woah.. freshman can pull of a puppy dog look. Who _is _this guy? _" Oh, alright!" Heidi gave in. Automatically his face lit up and he put on a smile that lit up the whole room. "THANK you Heidi!" Randy said as he leaned forward and hugged Heidi. _Wow... is this really that important to him? _" Oh! Uh," Randy said pulling away embarrassed. "sorry about that..." Randy apologized, putting his hand behind his head and ruffling his hair little bit. " No problem" Heidi said as she turned away. _Who wouldn't want attention? Howard hangs with the weirdest of people!_

()()

McFist had just seen the new video on Heidi's page. "VICEROY!" echoed McFist.

" I'm right here sir."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Did you see this kid.?" demanded his boss.

" Yeah he got pulled back into class for a while to discuss his tardiness, then I walked him to P.E., nice kid."

" Did you see anything strange about him? "

" No not really... well, now that you mention it... he did seem to stutter at times, and he looked pretty nervous when he was asked to stay back. Well, who wouldn't, I mean. Getting pulled back into class by your teacher can be_ terrifying! _"

" Well do you think HE COULD BE THE NINJA!?" hollered the evil billionaire. " There's no need to yell.." muttered Willem. " Well... maybe, but not really. Judging by that he _defiantly _can be a suspect, but you heard him. Self defense, _only. _And I believe every word of what he said about him not being strong enough to throw a punch, he seems like such a scrawny boy, and his teachers even find that sort of a problem from what I hear." said Viceroy as he whispered the last part to his boss as if it were a huge juicy secret. " You know we're the only ones here, right? You don't have to whisper." said McFist. " And you don't have to yell at someone right in front of you.." muttered the scientist, obviously thinking it was quiet hypocritical of his boss to say something like that. "Was that?" asked his boss. " Noothinggg..." replied the Scientist. " Anything else?" asked his boss, getting a little annoyed. " Well, you saw it right here." Viceroy said gesturing towards the monitor." He said he only had a _couple_ of classes when he was _little_. The Ninja would've had _thousands_ of classes all his _life!_ He might still be learning some." answered the evil genius smoothly. " Well, did what they say is true? Was that kid REALLY able to dodge balls that were thrown by MY idiot STEP SON!?" yelled McFist. " Sir?" Viceroy pointed out rolling his eyes. " Ooh, sorry." McFist said softly that time. " I know he's stupid and all, but he can really pack a punch!" said Hannibal. " Yes, he only dodged six- wait... seven balls. But the first two got I'm a little bit, I don't think he really saw the first one coming and it was a miracle that it didn't send him flying back onto his back! The Ninja probally would've seen it though... and now thinking about it, probably would've reached for his katana and sliced the darn thing in half. This kid's good. But judging of what I saw, I don't think he could be the Ninja just yet."

"So, you think any other kid could be the Ninja?" asked his boss.

" Well, yes. I suspect two other kids. This one Goth kid-"

"Seriously? A Goth" McFist said with a judging expression.

"Yes, really. And this one kid with a trombone and sunglasses."

"Alright so now what?" asked McFist, wanting to know their next move. "Well, they are all going on a field trip here. We can put them all in a group and keep an eye on them. While walking around the Industries. WE can find out if one of them is the Ninja or not." Viceroy said coolly. "Great plan..." _Oh no, please don't don't- _"GLAD I THOUGHT OF IT!" yelled McFist walking out of the room with his fists in the air. " Ugh." Viceroy sighed as he slapped his palm to his face.

()()

Randy was sitting in his home economics class waiting for his pie to finish baking. "So, how did the interview go?" Howard asked. " You saw it didn't you?" asked Randy pretty dully. "The whole school." Randy said gloomily as he set his head down on his arms and leaned over on the table. " So I guess your pretty mad at Heidi aren't you?" Howard asked his bro sympathetically. " No,no. It's alright. I shouldn't be mad at her, she was just doing her normal business... even if her normal business is getting into other people's business, I guess." Randy said, now a little confused. " So don't be so freaking depressed!" Howard said trying to cheer up his friend. " Ha- thanks Howard." Randy said sitting up and leaning on his arm, bored out of his mind. " Hey, so-" Howard spoke up trying to slice the tension in the air at their table. " when is the Nomicon going to teach you to fight without the mask, or something like that?" asked the ginger. " Later after school today." said Randy blankly. " Well alright, I gotta work on some homework then, you don't mind if I don't come over do ya?"

"Nah, its fine. I get it. You might as well work on it at your house if all I'm gonna be doing is training, its cool bro." said Randy, starting to lighten up. " Sorry, uh. Thanks bro." Howard didn't really want to work on his homework at his house, but he knew that Randy needs to be alone for while. Plus, he needed to talk to Heidi and beg her to never do _anything_ like that to Randy ever again.

School was out and Randy was working on some of his homework when his clock read 4:00 PM. _I guess its time to go train._ Randy pulled out the ancient book. " Okay Nomicon. I'm ready to train."The book glowed and opened to a page, Randy didn't have time to read it before the familiar feeling of vertigo washed over him and his soul fell into the Nomicon. Randy landed safely, without even doing a flip, he wasn't in the mood. He was too nervous.

Randy landed in the middle of a forest and was standing right outside a dojo. Randy turned to walk right in, but before he could, the Nomicon made words appear right in front of his face. **_A Ninja must not get distracted or startled._** The Ninja part was underlined about 3 times and was highlighted. _**But, even those who aren't Ninjas should follow these rules.**_"Ooookaaay..." Randy trailed off in confusion as he walked through the doors of the dojo. Randy walked in a saw that it looked like a regular dojo with just a mat in the middle and a wardrobe in the corner.**_ Come, sit._** " All right then" Randy said nonchalantly as he started walking over to the mat. Randy stopped when he heard a noise. _What is that? Sounds like something flying through the- _"WOAH, snap!" said Randy as he bent down to avoid the on coming knife. " What the juice was THAT Nomicon!?" Randy yelled, furious at the book. Then so many came at him and he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge them all. "AAAAH!" Randy yelled throwing his arms over his face to protect his self as best he could as he shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the impact to come. But it didn't. "AAAaaahhh..." Randy trailed off as he opened his eyes and put his arms down. The knives just went right through him, as if- "Not _real!" _said Randy in utter amazement. **_You got_**** distracted.** Randy's eyes flashed in anger as he remembered what the Nomicon had just done.

"Oh, no _really?'"_ Randy stated sarcastically. " I guess I forgot when I saw the PACK OF KNIVES FLYING RIGHT AT MY FACE!?" Randy said furiously. The Nomicon did nothing at this. It just waited there patiently as Randy was ranting about what just happened until he finally calmed down. Randy was breathing heavily as from all the yelling he just did. " Huh... huh, huh. Huh, huh huuuh..." Randy stopped breathing so hard. " Uuh, uh... Nomicon?" Randy asked, getting nervous. " You mad?" Randy said, guilt creeping up on him. " I- I'm sorry. It's just, when you threw those knives at me, I thought it was because you were mad at me. That I almost let the school find out who I was." Randy said, hot tears forming in his eyes. " I thought, you didn't think I was good enough to be the Ninja, you hated me for almost revealing the biggest Nina secret of all time." Randy croaked, tears now streaming down his face. " I thought you hated me for failing you..." Randy's voice craked with every passing word. He was such a wreck, he didn't even notice bright light coming from the middle of the dojo until it hit him. "Just take the mask right now, just-" *slap* Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Randy, as he processed what had happened. _Did the Nomicon just slap me?_ Asked the boy falling down to the floor. " Stop crying, and get up." Randy's eyes widened "Uh-" his head shot up, his purple hair and tears flying out of his eyes as he looked at the figure standing above him. " Wh- Who are you." Randy said fearfully as he started crawling away from the figure in front of him. The figure merely gave a small, yet calming smile. " I'm disappointed Randy, cant you tell? I am the Nomicon."

_**YEEEEAASH! I am SOOOOO dramatic. Anyways, I am SO sorry for taking such a long time to post this chapter, I had some chores to do so I had to run around and do them. Sorry, I've just been DYING to add the Nomicon in here! I hope you guys are okay about that. And I am NOT shipping Randy and the Nomicon together. Sorry for those of you, I just don't like that. This chapter better be long or else I'm gonna KILL myself! Anyways, don't forget to look up " Hatsune Miku World is Mine" on You Tube. If you look it up on your touch, I suggest selecting the first video ( it should look animated) or if you wanna watch a live concert version, click on the first one that says "concert" in the title. it should be like the 3rd or something. The sound quality is great! ( WARINING, IN JAPANEASE!) and if you do it on your computer, the first 2 are the ones I was just talking about. Anyways, sorry and thank you for your time! CATCH YA LATER!^0^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey bros! If you ever notice similarities between** _Nerdgirl3_ **and I, that's because we are twin sisters and are very close so we talk to each other a lot. We are actually in the same room right now, say hi!**

**"Hi!"**

**Anyways we talk to each other a lot and share ideas and crud so if you notice that we are doing things like that, don't be all**

**"Oh she just stole stuff from what's her face!" because it is wrong and we just came up with it together. As you can see we are close. So bye dudes!**

**Seriously, when you've had a twin for 12 years, you WILL most likely have the same interests and ideas. People say twins have telepathy because they usually think the same thing the other is. True, but not true. Twins are usually with each other for practically their entire life, your gonna have the same interest in things and experiences. Like if you see a paint brush and you think of a... face painter because of an experience you had. You were probably with your twin having that same experience. So you see what I mean? Whale, THANKS! ^0^**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, just wanted to give you this heads up. I'm going on vacation for 4 weeks ( yeah, im reeeeeaaally sorry!) and where I'm going has TERRIBLE wifi so I wont be able to post. I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging there thinking, " Oh did she quite because she couldn't think of anything to write?" No. Trust me, I plan out my writings, so I know exactly what Im doing next. Oh, and did any one watch Hatsune Miku or any vocaloids? It would be awesome if you did! RIN AND LEN! Anyways, as soon as I get back, I'm gonna start working on the next chapter, ASAP. And sorry for the cliff hanger, just wanted to make sure that you had a reason to come back. But, if you want to know what the Nomicons gonna look like, a lot of people post fanart of a human Nomicon. Like I said, I'm not going to ship him and Randy, but the fanart for what the Nomicon would look like is what I would like you guys to imagine. Again, I am SO sorry for the cliff hanger and rember, you don't have to check back for until about 4 weeks. I hope to see you guys the next time. And thank you so much for the reviews, they really do inspire me to want to write more and you guys are all just so nice. Thank you, and I MIGHT be able to make just one last chapter before I leave, but you know that's a MAYBE and it will most probably be pretty short. Anyways, ARIGATO! ( Japanese for thank you) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! I am trying to fit another chapter in before I leave so here you go! ENJOY! ^0^**_

" Wh- Y- Your not the Nomicon..." Randy accused crawling back all the way to the wall, he didn't take his eyes off the guy for a second. " Randy, who else could come in here?" The Nomicon assured. " Y- you really are the Nomicon!" Randy said, easing down a bit. " Yes Randy, I am." The Nomicon said calmly, but with a small smile. " Now come on" The Nomicon leaned down a bit and put a hand out towards Randy. Randy went back a little bit before realizing he had no other place to go, well he could run out the door as fast as he could, but if this guy was really who he says he was, which Randy was pretty dang sure of, he wouldn't get very far.

The Nomicon still had his hand out towards Randy to help him up. He then closed his eyes and let out a little chuckle. Randy put his arm out and the Nomicon helped him up. " Thanks." Randy said, still pretty much in shock. " There is no need to thank." The Nomicon said calmly. Now that Randy got a good look at him, he could see that the Nomicon was actually pretty young, well at least for and 800 year old book. It actually looked like they were the same age. He had deep red hair, almost scarlet... kind of like the red on the Ninja mask! Wait, it WAS the same red from the Ninja mask! _Oh, DERRR!_ Randy thought, mentally face palming himself. He had long hair, well at least for a guy in the twenty-first century, and it wasn't even that long. His hair looked _just _long enough to put it in a _really_ small pony tail, and had big strands of hair hanging loosely in front of his ears. His eyes looked just like Randy'S, yet wiser. And if you looked closely, you could see the 800 years of wisdom laying behind it. But he still had a young, jump in his eyes, as if age wasn't a problem, or even a thing to him. It looked like the Nomicon was wearing the Ninja suit, but the mask was gone. And so was the scarf. _Oh, but the scarf is the best part!_ **_( I think so too, I even have one that kind looks like it, LOVE_**** IT! _I'm wearing it right_** _**now!)**_ Instead in its place, he was wearing a cloak that also looked like the rest of the suit. It wrapped around his neck just like the scarf would and was held together by a _what is that, a pin? _that looked like the Ninja mask, but was made out of jade stone.

" Now Randy, are you ready to learn?" asked the Nomicon. Randy just nodded his head and walked with the Nomicon to the middle of the room. "Sit." the Nomicon ordered calmly. He made another mat appear in front of Randy's and sat down himself. He then pulled out a small chest from behind him and took out a candle and a small cup of tea " Um... what's this for?" Randy asked. " Sore mo jidai no mottomo muzukashi de, reisei-sa o tamotsu tame ni shiyo sa remasu." explained the Nomicon. "Shikashi, watashi wa gunshu no naka ni fustu ni tatakau koto o manabu tsumoridatta to omotta?" Randy asked the Nomicon. _**Translation: " It is used to learn how to remain calm in even the hardest of places" explained the Nomicon. " But I thought that I was going to learn how to fight normally in a crowd?" asked**_** Randy.** Randy blinked as if waking from a dream, realizing what he had just done.

The Nomicon gave a little smirk at his student's bewilderment. " Did I just speak Japanese?" asked Randy. " Tashikani." the Nomicon said as he nodded _**( It means indeed. Oh and, I hope you know that if that were to be WRITTEN in Japanese, it wouldn't look like that.)**_ " Don't you remember, I taught you?" asked the Nomicon, raising an eyebrow. " Oh, yes! But, I guess I forgot for a second there... man. Why cant I just take _this _instead of Spanish!?" Randy joked. " Kidding!" Randy reassured when he noticed the judging look on the Nomicon's face.

The Nomicon handed Randy the cup of tea " Drink some." The Nomicon said. Randy looked at it questionably. " Don't worry its safe, nothings going to happen." He then set the candle in front of the both of them. " The candle and the tea are both made of the same type of sap from a tree that has similar properties from the tree that provides you your smoke bombs." At this Randy's eyes widened in fear. " Oh, man. It's not going to be nasty is it?" Randy said panicked. At his remark the Nomicon cast an icy glare. " No. But that wouldn't have made a difference. Would it?" asked the Nomicon, still staring daggers at Randy. " OH! NO! Don't worry, I would've done it, its just that the tree smells _really _bad! That's all". Randy said.

"Yes, I do remember the smell. Uwa, sore wa hidoi monodatta..." _**( Ugh, it was**__** terrible.)**_ said the Nomicon, as if he were remembering the smell and wrinkled his nose. " Anyways!" began the Nomicon wanting to continue his past conversation. " When you drink the tea, your breathing will match the flame's rhythm, height, and stability. If you start getting panicked or distracted, you start breathing faster and you get more fidgety, the flame will start going out of control and will start to go out. You don't want that to happen. But if you remain cool and collected, the flame will stay lit until the candle burns out." and with that, the Nomicon waved his hand in front of the candle and lit it. " Aw, so _bruce!" _exclaimed Randy as he watched the Nomicon light the flame just by waving his hand. He looked up to see the Nomicon casting a disapproving look. " Sorry." Randy said, he then picked up the tea and took a sip of it.

"Now, just concentrate. Try to make your breaths slow and even." Randy closed his eyes and rested his hands on his knees as he tried to breath slow, even breaths like the Nomicon said. " Alright, now. You can open your eyes whenever you would like, but don't let any of things happening around you distract you. This is kind of like how you just reacted when you saw the dodge balls coming towards you. It is good to defend your self, but there is a limit on how to do it. You... how do you call it? 'Show boated' back there and automatically went on full defense mode. You weren't thinking, let your adrenaline get the best of you. This exercise will teach you how to be in control, yet still calm... you may start."

Randy just sat there and breathed for about a minute until he started getting bored. He wondered what the Nomicon was doing. " Hey Nomicon?" no answer. " Uh... Nomicon?" Randy could feel the flame flicker. _Better stay more calm._ " Uhhh... Nomie?" asked Randy one last time. " Please don't call me that." he heard the Nomicon say, he sounded close. Randy opened his eyes to see that the Nomicon wasn't sitting in front of him anymore, he then looked down to see that the flame was flickering a little bit, but otherwise still burning. He heard pouring next to him and snapped his head around to see the Nomicon pouring himself a cup of tea. " Are you drinking _tea!?_" Randy exclaimed as he looked at the Nomicon, who did nothing but ignored him. Then he heard a tiny gust of wind and looked at the candle. _Crap. _"The flame went out." the Nomicon pointed out, not even looking up from his tea. " Yeah, I can tell." Randy said a little bit too sarcastically.

" Well. Then try it again. I mean, not to be rude but, I didn't even start trying to distract you yet." The Nomicon stated before taking a sip of his tea. " Alright then, light it." Randy said getting back into position. As soon as the Nomicon put his cup down he put his hand in front of the candle to light it but then stopped, " Word of advise, you _are_ allowed to open your eyes if you get curious, but don't over react to the distractions. But seeing from how you reacted by me just pouring _tea..._" the Nomicon said raising an eyebrow at Randy. " I advise that whatever need you have to open your eyes, don't." and with that the Nomicon waved his hand and the candle's flame came back to life.

Randy closed his eyes and began steadying his breath. _Okay... okay... just breath... don't do anything, just. breath..._ then Randy heard a quick swooshing sound. He jumped just a little though, but the flame kept burning. _Its nothing Cunningham, its nothing. And even if it was, they cant touch me. _He heard more of the quick swooshing sounds. _Wait a second... I've heard that sound before... what is it... that's the sound of..._ Randy knew what it was, he was just afraid of opening his eyes to see it. _It can't touch me, it cant touch me, it cant touch me- _Randy repeated to himself over and over until he was ready to open his eyes. _Okay..._ Randy opened his eyes to see the Nomicon standing about ten feet in front of him slicing the air with a katana. " Oh, hello Randy." the Nomicon said, slicing the air again and not even look at him. " What are you doing?" Randy said as calmly as he could, he looked at the candle. _So far, so good. _" Practicing."

"Do you have to practice?"

"What do you mean by that?" the Nomicon said, never glancing at Randy and just kept on slicing the air.

"Well, you know I mean. Your kind of the_ Ninja Nomicon! _You should be amazing at that, right?"

" I suppose."

"And well... you don't really _need to fight."_ Randy said, but before he could finish the Nomicon quickly ran over to Randy so fast Randy didn't even notice, or hear him. He was surprised that the flame hadn't gone out. " Do you mean that I don't _need_ to fight or that I _can't_ fight?" The Nomicon said as he pointed the katana at Randy's nose The flame was starting to flicker and was starting to gain out of control. " I- uh..." Randy stuttered, only being able to focus on the blade at the tip of his nose. " Well... you cant get out of the book right? So you wouldn't be able to go out there and fight..." Nomicon then moved the katana down to Randy's throat. _Oh shit... _Randy thought, starting to panic. The flame started flickering even more now. "And isn't that why you have the Ninjas?" asked Randy cringing away a little bit as the flame went out. " Hm. You failed again." said Nomicon, drawing his sword back and putting it in it's sheath. Randy stopped cringing and looked at him. "Are you _CRAZY!" _exclaimed Randy, now furious with the book. " What? You should have stayed calm, especially in a situation like that." The anger drained from Randy's face as he realized that Nomicon was right. If he was in a situation like that,he should stay calm, in control of the fire that was his fighting skills. That is what this exercise is for. To stay calm in a situation like that. " I- Im sorry..." Randy apologized. The Nomicon simply looked down at him and smiled. " That is alright, now would you like to try again?"

Randy looked back up at his teacher before answering, " Yes." Randy got back into position and started breathing slowly, and evenly. The Nomicon then waved his hand in front of the candle to light it once more. _Okay, nothing is going to happen to me, I just need to stay calm. _Then Randy realized it. Nothing would happen to him if he would just stay calm! All the trouble with his identity was because he over reacted when those dodge balls were coming at him, he didn't stay calm! _Okay then, lets do this. _ Randy thought with a new determination. A minute went by and he heard a swishing sound again. _Whatever you do, don't do anything. Its just Nomicon trying to distract you, just keep calm... and meditate on! __**( When I wrote just keep calm I automatically thought of that!)** _Randy though a little jokingly, then he heard a soft flicker. _Ooh, right, right._ Randy knew what he had to do. All he needed to do was stay calm until the candle burned all the way out. The swinging was still going on, then he heard three swings go at once and then hit something. _He must have pulled the Ninja rings out... OH CRAP! What if one hits me? _Randy thought desperately, until he heard the candle flicker again. _No, that's right. They cant touch you... and even if they get close, No WAY Nomicon could accidentally hit you! _Randy assured himself. Another two minutes went by and Randy felt like he was doing great! Then he felt something rest on his head.

_What's that? _Randy thought curiously. Then he heard a quick swing and air that was so quick, it blew the hair out from his face as, suddenly the thing that was on top of his head was split into two, rolling down the sides of his head. _Shit, please don't tell me. _ Randy opened his eyes to see Nomicon standing in front of him and holding the katana just inches away from the top of his head._**( Trust me, that was totally safe, and realistic, you can actually do that. BUT DONT, DONT DO IT! But seriously, my martial arts teacher has videos of all the things he can do (( A Grandmaster, YEAH!)) and he actually had a part in his video where he did that, to his SON! Don't worry, no one was hurt, and his son is like, I don't know, 26? 30)**_ " You know, you really aren't making this easy for me." Randy said calmly yet annoyed. The Nomicon smiled and said, " Weren't you worried I would slice you?". " Not at all." Randy said coolly. " Well then," the teacher said raising his katana once more. " you brave enough to have me slice another one." asked Nomicon evilly. Randy narrowed his eyes " Bring it on."

Nomicon then pulled out another apple from his pocket and set it on Randy's head. _He cant touch me, we both know how this is gonna end, so I have absolutely have nothing to fear._ Nomicon took a couple of steps back, he then brought his katana into the air and-

the split apple rolled down the sides of Randy's head as they fell to the floor. _And pure logic strikes again._ " Well, I am impressed." said Nomicon. " Thank you Nomicon." Randy nodded his head in respect, and when he looked up, he noticed it. The candle was all burned out. " YES!" Randy exclaimed, jumping into the air and throwing his fist up. He then looked back down and at his teacher to see his disapproving look. " Oh! Uh, sorry" Randy apologized sheepishly.

**_Well! I hope you guys liked it! I guess that wasn't such a short chapter after all! I'm so glad I was able to put this in, I'll be leaving tomorrow night, so I have to pack. And I'm not going to post anything tomorrow so... see you later I guess! By the way, when I say Nomicon is giving Randy a "disapproving look" its more like a, " Seriously dude?" expression, the Nomicon is NICE! WOW! I don't know any of you, but I feel really bad and like I'm saying goodbye to some friends, I know sappy right? But it just does! Oh and quick question, I am NOT asking for praise, but hiw do yo think of my riddles and metaphors? I think I'm kinda good at those types of stuff cause I'll just be talking about a problem with my friends and we'll be playing with something and I use THE WHOLE DANG THING AS A METAPHOR! Well, I hope to see you soon! REMEBER, 4 WEEKS! ^0^_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey**_** guys! So as you know, my sister and I are back! Did we tell you we went to Oregon? My sis thought it was totally bruce! She was all like, " Dude, we're twins, spending their summer in SOUTHERN OREGON!" she really likes Gravity Falls... any ways, I missed you guys! ( even though I've never met ANY of you...) so remember how I asked you to look up Vocaloid? But its Japanese? Well one of my friends told me about Oliver...an ENGLISH Vocaloid! He sings in English! Its so totally BRUCE! 0 So here it is, if you like My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic, and you've heard of the dark fic, Rainbow Factory. Look up " Vocaloid Oliver Rainbow Factory"! I love it! Anyways, HERE WE GO! ^0^**_

As Randy got up he thanked the Nomicon, his teacher. And, his new friend. " Well, Randy-kun." said the Nomicon, putting his katana back into its sheath. " I believe you have trained well." The Nomicon said as he put a hand on his student's shoulder. " I believe in you." he said. " Oh! And, the hare that took a break, didn't mean that he couldn't stop to smell the roses..." as Randy's soul was transported back to his body he called out, " Arigato Nomie!"

" I really wish he would stop calling me that... but sadly, I know that will _never _happen!" said The Nomicon, with a little chuckle at the end.

"Huh." Randy gasped as his eyes snapped back to reality. " Ahh..." yawned Randy, sitting up straight in his chair. He looked out the window. _Shoot, what time is it? _Randy picked up his McFist phone and checked what time it was. 6_:00. Huh, guess that took a lot longer than I thought! Well... It did feel like a _long _time waiting for that candle to burn out._ For the next two hours Randy worked on his homework, he felt so refreshed after doing that training in the Nomicon. _Huh, how ironic. Usually it tires me out!_

After an hour, he got _all_ of his homework done. Then he did another hours worth of studying and extra credit before he fried his brain. His McFist Box was at the Game Hole being fixed, so he couldn't play any Grave Punchers... _Kinda regret Ninja Air Fisting it out the_ _window_... thought the purple haired boy, remembering how he broke his McFist Box.

()()()()

_Randy and Howard were playing against each other when Howard used a new combo move on Randy, defeating him. _

**_Player 1, you lose_**

**_PLayer2, you win!_**

_It said. Howard jumped out of his set and started moonwalking across Randy's room. "Uh huh, I won! I beat you Cunningham, I beat you!" he added, pointing a finger in Randy's face. Randy fumed and stood up. "Howard you only beat me because you used a newcombo move!" he said. Howard shrugged with a grin. "So?" Randy raised his hands in anger, which wasn't a good sign. When he got really angry, Randy started waving his hands around while he talked. Howard remembered getting hit in the face when Randy accidentally slapped him when he was mad about them cancelling his favorite show._

_"Howard, we said no new combo moves!" he said angry. Howard kept on doing the moon walk across the room. "You're just upset that a beat you into the GROUND Cunningham!" he bragged. Randy gritted his teeth and threw his hand towards his McFist Box. _

_"Howard, you-" _

_Suddenly there was a crash as Randy accidentally Ninja Air Fisted his McFist Box out of the window. It crashed out of his window and there was a pained cry from Randy's dad down below. "Randy!?" he yelled. Randy and Howard stared at the window with their mouths closed, their eyes wide._

_"Hide at your house?"_

_"Yep"_

()()()()

"Huhhh..." Randy sighed, rolling himself away from his desk. He was so bored, but he didn't feel like going to bed. Besides, tomorrow was Friday, and who doesn't love Friday?

Randy got out of his chair and walked out from under his bunk-bed. He walked around the room before seeing all his guitars in the corner. " Might as well." Randy concluded as he grabbed his guitar and slung the strap over his shoulder. A wind blew his curtains as he realized he forgot to close the window (his parents immediately got a new window after he broke his old one). Randy walked over to it and was about to close it until something caught his attention.

_Woah... Norrisville looks so peaceful at night. _Randy thought, as he breathed in the cool night air. He slid through his window and onto the roof as he lay there, watching the beautiful night sky. _I've never seen these many stars in the sky before... _wondered Randy, amazed by the sky. He then sat up and began picking at a few notes until he started playing a catchy little tune. _Ha, this could be a cool song! I guess... _he thought. Then Randy just couldn't help himself, he just started making up the craziest lyrics to the song, he didn't really think they were that bad. But just a little weird for lyrics.

He started thinking of some of the stuff he did everyday and started coming up with stuff like that, and when he was done. He kind of described his freshmen life, and his Ninja life. **_( The song Randy "made up" is the theme song for his show. Just imagine it with just Randy singing, half trying, half goofing off and doing this with an acoustic guitar.) _**

* SMOKEBOMB

WHAT THE, _HEY! _C'MON, _YOU_! WHAT THE, _JUICE! _HE'S SO, _BRUCE!_

THATS THE, _CHEESE! _NINJA_, PLEASE!_ NINJA _ROCK DONT STOP!_

WHAT THE _HEY! _C'MON_ YOU! _DO IT, _NINJA. _WHAT THE _JUICE!_

HE'S A _HERO! _C'MON _FIGHTER!_ JUST A _FRESHMEN!_ AND A _NINJA..._

_..._

_SMOKBOMB!_

After Randy finished the song, he burst out laughing. _Huh, huh... Sometimes... scratch that! IM SUCH AN IDIOT! _Randy continued to laugh for another minute. With one last gaze, and breath of the fresh night air, he climbed inside and got ready for bed. _I get what you mean by smelling the roses..._ Randy thought peacefully as he drifted off to sleep.

()()()()

Randy woke to the smell of fresh pancakes that Friday morning. "Gu, huh...?" Randy yawned as he propped himself into a sitting position. _Is Mom making pancakes? I wonder what's the occasion? _Randy wondered as he stretched and started climbing down his latter. _Well, I hope she added chocolate chips!_ He reasoned as he slung his red shirt over his head.

"Hey Mom!" Randy said as he jumped over the railing at the bottom of their staircase and gracefully landed on the hardwood, scaring his mom "Oh my goodness! Randy, could you please not sneak up on me like that?" asked Mrs. Cunningham. _**( I picture her the same as she is in my sister's, and his dad too. So, I'll just clear that up.)**_

"Sorry Mom, didn't mean to!" _**( My sister and I actually do this all the time, we don't mean to. Then our Mom complains when we try to**** stomp**** like elephants! Better just " sneak" up on her...) **_Randy said as he grabbed an apple from the table and plopped down in one of the chairs. "So, what's the occasion?" the purple haired hero asked before he bit into his green apple. "Well don't tell me you forgot dear? You have that field trip to McFist industries! Remember?" exclaimed Mrs. Cunningham as she put five pancakes on a plate for her son.

At that, Randy choked on his apple. "*cough-cough* ACK! *cough cough* Excu- *cough-cough* excuse me?" said Randy, looking up in surprise.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay!?"

"Yeah, *cough* I'm fine... just forgot... it was today..." he said, his eyes slightly widening. _Shit! How could I forget that my field trip of _death_ was today?! _Randy thought desperately. "Honey, don't forget to eat your food." said Mrs. Cunningham, sitting down in front of her only child. "Oh, uh...right!" Randy said. _Okay... now I think I hate Fridays..._he thought. Finally Randy noticed his pancakes. At first he just stared at the big stack of pancakes on his plate and then his mom. His pancakes, then his mom. His pancakes... then his Mom. Finally, "Uh, Mom? You know I can only finish like, _two _right?" he said. Mrs. Cunningham just laughed.

()()()()

When Randy was done eating (he only finished 2 pancakes) he raced up the stairs and towards his room. _To the Nomicon!_ Randy thought charging down the hallway, then walked back, towards the bathroom. _Aaafter I brush my teeth..._

()()()()

" Okay Nomicon... I need some advice..." Randy said, opening the book and feeling his soul be sucked into the Nomicon. Randy landed in the water at the bottom of the waterfall. "Ohhh, not this again." Randy half said, half murmured. "Hey Nomicon, I don't have _time_ for this!" Randy yelled, looking up at the sky as he kept himself afloat. "Over here," Randy heard Nomicon say behind him. He turned around to see his teacher staring down at him as he was sitting on the small island of stone he had set up, as he sat there criss-crossed. "Come Randy-kun."

Randy swam over to the stone and got up on it to sit in front of his teacher. "Look down at the water, what do you see?" his mentor asked him as he waved his arm to the water below. Randy looked down to see three orange koi fish, a white one, and some orange sea grass. "Th-this is what you showed me the other day I came in here..." Randy realized as he saw the white koi fish swim through the grass, just as it had the first time. He turned around to look at his teacher. "So... you want me to try to blend in on the field trip?" Randy asked his mentor. The Nomicon nodded. "Yes, but! The wolf that walked into the tiger's den should always be on alert, for no matter how strong he is, he could still be beaten." The Nomicon finished.

" ... thank you Nomie..." Randy said, still trying to find out his teachers last statement. "You are welcome Randy-kun..." the Nomicon said peacefully as Randy's soul was going back to his body. " AND HAVE A NICE FIELD-TRIP!" the Nomicon joked as he yelled back to Randy with a smile and friendly wave.

Randy's eyes stopped daydreaming as he shot back up to reality. He sat up in his chair and picked up the Nomicon " Really Nomie? Really?" the 800 year old book of Ninja knowledge just innocently glowed. _Jeez..._ Randy thought as he shook his head. Randy, got up and put the Nomicon in his bag. He was about to walk out of his room before he stuffed his hand in his pocket to make sure the Ninja mask was there. _Okay McFist..._ He thought with confidence.

_Lets do this..._

()()()()

"Hey Cunningham, you ready for McFist's?" Howard asked his bro as he walked up to his locker. "Yeah, I got the Nomicon and everything!" Randy said as he closed his locker door. At that Howard's eyes widened. " Dude, noooo!" Howard said, trying to grab Randy's backpack. "Woah, what? Why?" Randy asked, as he used one hand to push Howard back and the other to put his backpack over his head.

"Dude, remember how my family joined McFist industries?" Howard asked as he stopped trying to reach for his best friend's backpack. "Yeah? And you didn't _tell me?!" _Randy shot back, making his friend feel guilty. " Yeeaaah... anyways! At the party, to get into McFist industries, you have to go through security." Howard began. "Oh, no shit- Sherlock." Randy said jokingly. He looked down to see Howard pulling the all-mighty Derp Face. _**( ._. - Something like that)**_

"Sorry, go on." Randy apologized. Howard rolled his eyes. "Well, they have to go through _everything _in our bags, they make us take off _all_ our jackets and such, and they check _all_ of our pockets!" Howard told his friend. "They do everything you do in the airport, like making you take off your shoes, but they're _worse!_"

At this Randy's eyes widened in fear, _a whole day... without the Nomicon... or the mask!? _he thought, fearing the worst. He was finally snapped back to reality when he heard Howard scream out, " CUNNINGHAM!" which, unfortunately, got more than just _his_ attention. " Oh! Uh... hi?" Howard asked as he let go of the collar to his friend's shirt. Thankfully after that, everybody went back to their own business.

"Dude, I _really_ think you should just leave the Nomicon and the mask here, you said they've seen the book before and know what it is now, right?" he said in concern. Randy nodded in agreement as he thought of how McFist and Viceroy had gotten ahold of his book. "And if they see you've got the mask they'll automatically _know_ your the, you-know-what..." Howard emphasized as some students walked past.

"Alright, I'll leave the Nomicon here, but I _have_ to bring the mask!" Randy told his shorter friend. " Cunningham, you can't-" Howard began. " Look fine, if I can't find a way of hiding the mask, I'll leave it here. Okay?" Randy asked Howard about his plan. For a couple seconds Howard debated on it. " Ugh, _fine_! But only because there's not much I could do about it otherwise. But you _have _to think of a way!" Howard said.

" Okay."

"No pockets, no backpack, no jacket, no shoes!"

"Got it!" Randy reassured his bromingo. "Now c'mon. Let's go to Driscoll's for that field trip." Randy said as he put the Nomicon in his locker and started heading for Mrs. Driscoll's class.

_**Sorry for taking so long to write this, its just I've had been spending some time catching up with my friends and parents while I was gone. By the way, any of you seen Sea of Monster? I loved it! PERCY JACKSON! Anyways, I also wanted to tell you that after this fanfic, I am going to be writing a series full of one shots! I already have some ideas for it, but I can't come up with a title! So, I'm going to have a little contest... you can put in as much titles as you want, and when I find the perfect one I'll tell you! I will also give credit to that person in the first chapter! So put what you think the name should be in the reviews! Oh and, I didn't need my sister to remind me, just putting it out there. And I apologize for the short chapter, I just wanted to get this out there, I already took long enough! SEE YOU LATER! ^0^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Don't forget to think of titles for my one-shots! And, do most of you guys read this on your itouches? I do, I think its better on there! So... that's all I had to say... ON TO THE**_** STORY!**

** "**Mr. Cunningham, Mr. Weinerman. How nice of you to join us."

Mrs. Driscoll welcomed the boys as they walked into the room. "And, _very_ nice of you for coming in on time... I guess." _Hey, we aren't late._Randy thought as he passed by his teacher's desk and headed down for his own. "Well, you may take a seat" the science teacher began. "Now, all of you listen to some rules before we go, I would like for all of you to-"

Randy droned out his teacher as he tried to think of a way to bring his mask with him without it being found. _I could wear a hat? No, they would make me take it off. Oh! In my sleeve, no... I would have to take my jacket off, and my shirt sleeve, it will probably slip out. Pants, no. Done that before, I don't think Nomie would want me doing that... I GOT IT! _"Mr. Cunningham!" Randy's teacher called out. "Errrrr uh- YES MRS. DRISCOLL!" Randy said, a little to loudly. The class snickered at their classmate's, embarrassment. "Mr. Cunningham, I would rather appreciate it if you would pay more attention."

"Sorry Mrs. Driscoll..." Randy said, folding his hands and putting his head down so nobody would see him blush at his outburst. "That is okay Randy. Now then, on the trip to McFist industries, we advise you not to bring a water bottle, or anything that could get any of the devices there wet." Mrs. Driscoll continued on for a while about what to bring, what to leave, and stuff like that. "Now, when we get there, you will all be sorted into groups. Five kids to a group, I expect all of you to be on your best behavior." said Mrs. Driscoll, " Understand?"  
"Understand." the class said in sync.

_ Suuure..._ Randy thought to himself.

()()()()

As Mrs. Driscoll's class emptied off the bus, they gazed up at the spectacular building in front of them.  
"Wow!"  
"Amazing!"  
"Somebody pinch me..."  
"OW!"  
"Incredible..." These were some of the things the normal students said as they looked up at McFist industries. All Randy could think of though was,

_ Ohhhh... crap._

As Mrs. Driscoll lead the class inside, she talked about the structure of the building. "Oh why, thank you!" Mrs. Driscoll said as two RoboApes held the doors open for the class. As Randy walked past one of them, he eyed it suspiciously. _Hmmm..._ "Lovely weather, isn't it?" asked the RoboApe. "Huh? Oh! Uh, yeah... I guess so..." Randy replied as he walked through the doors and into McFist industries.

"Okay class, now get in one of the two lines for security purposes. Don't worry its just like going to the airport, so don't forget to take off any; backpacks, jackets, purses, shoes, metal, or personal items!" Mrs. Driscoll instructed.

"Hey, psp! Cunningham!" Howard said as he sat across from his friend, as they took off their shoes. "Where did you hide your... you know?" Howard asked his friend. Randy took off his left shoe and put it in the bin next to him. "Oh, right! Well, on the bus, I put it in my sock. You know, they're also black, so even if a little bit sticks out, it looks like my sock!" Randy said as he took of his jacket and put it in his bin.

"Okay," Howard began, "but you left your book in your locker right?" Howard asked as he took off his jacket **_(or over shirt_ _thingy...)_** and put it in the bin, along with his own watch. Randy's face dropped. "Yeah, don't worry, I did. I just hope he'll be okay..."  
"What did you say?" Howard asked his bro. "Oh what?" Randy asked. "You said, 'I hope _he'll_ be okay'..." Howard pointed out. Randy felt his face grow hot. He wasn't ready to tell Howard the Nomicon now had a human form. "OH! Oh yeah, well. It's a _really_ long story, maybe later?" Randy asked as he got up, holding his bin full of all his stuff. " Mm... fine!" Howard said as he also got up.

After Randy got in line and put his bin on the conveyor belt, he had to go through the little scanner thingy. As it did, the purple haired freshman held his breath, preparing for the worse. _I _really _hope this works! _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _Ohhh, SNAP!_

The RoboApe at the desk got up and looked at Randy, scanning for anything suspicious. _Oh crap. I'm so screwed! So very srew- _ "Sir, could you take off your watch please?" The RoboApe said as he grabbed Randy's wrist and held it up to his face. "Oh! Uh, yes. Um, sorry!" Randy apologized embarrassingly. _Oh thank gawd!_

()()()()

"Okay! Is everyone here? Good." Mrs. Driscoll said as the last person passed through security and gathered all their stuff. "We will be sorting into groups now! Now, we only have a certain number of RoboApes since Mr. McFist needs them for other needs." Mrs. Driscoll began. At that, Randy had to keep himself from laughing. Yeah,_ to kill me!_ "So Mr. Viceroy will also be assisting on guiding us on our tour!" Mrs. Driscoll said as Viceroy walked through the door that was behind Randy. Randy heard the Mad Scientist and whipped around to see the man himself. _No..._ "Yes, and I hope to have a lot of fun with you all today..." Viceroy said.

"Now, to sort the groups!" Mrs. Driscoll began calling names as students walked to different RoboApes with colored flags on them. Viceroy smiled deviously as the teacher did so. _And then you will give all of my suspects to mwah... _the evil scientist thought with a smile. "And here is Mr. Viceroy's group." said Mrs. Driscoll through her dead husband Jerry.

_ Oh, no, no, no, PLEASE say I'm not in that _maniac's _group!?_ Randy thought desperately. "Stevens, Debby Kang, Julian, Theresa, and..." Mrs. Driscoll switched to the next page. _Ohhhh man... _ "Mr. Cunningham, you can also go join their group." _Nooooo! Ugh, why, why, _WHY, _does the universe hate me?! _Randy thought as he reluctantly made his way to the evil scientist. _Alright, if I'm with this psycho,_ Randy looked to see Viceroy eyeing some of them._ I have to be super_ _careful..._

"Hi Randy!"

_ "_GAH!" Randy exclaimed as he was caught off guard by a pale student. "Heh heh! Whoops! I'm sorry if I caught you off guard Randy..." Julian apologized. Randy jumped back about two feet as he clutched his chest, trying to catch his breath. _What the hell? How did Julian sneak up on me!- Well, he _is _Julian... But still, I'm a Ninja! What would the Nomicon think if I just let someone sneak up on me-_ Randy stopped thinking. His head snapped around to look at Viceroy, who wasn't paying him any attention anymore. _That's, RIGHT! I forgot!_ Nobody_ would think the Ninja would be some jumpy, excitable, kid, so I just have to act like a total _non_ Ninja!_

"Oh, uh. That's alright Julian, I mean, you didn't mean to!" Randy played off. "But, man. I think this is the first time I've snuck up on you..." Julian said as he tried to think of the last time he spooked the teen. "Oh, no! No, no, no, no! Uh... you've snuck up on me _tons_ of time! You must have forgotten!" Randy stuttered as he noticed that he got some people's attention, including Viceroy's. "Well, you're probably right!" Julian said with pride. "I can sneak up on, _anyone_." Julian said coolly.

Viceroy had seen enough. "Alright well, before we start the tour, why don't you tell me your names!" Viceroy asked the children. "How about you?" the evil scientist gestured to Debby Kang. The girl looked up at him with a friendly smile. "Oh! uh, I'm Debby Kang!"  
"Hi, I'm Theresa."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Julian."  
"Stevens doesn't talk much, that's him." Debby said as she looked over at the trombone player. Stevens gave a nod as if to say, "Hey"

Viceroy then turned around to see a purple haired kid standing in the very back. He smiled. "And I remember _your _name, Randy... Cunningham, right?" asked Viceroy. _Oh great, he remembered. Whoopie!..._ Randy thought sarcastically. "Oh uh, yes." he said quietly. Viceroy smiled.

"Well then, should we get started on this tour then?"

**_Hey guys, I know this is literally the worst place to end a chapter, and its SO short! But I just thought that I should put this out there, I feel really bad, it took me forever to write this, but I know what I'm going to do next, I'm just not writing it! Again, sorry I'm taking so damn long, its just I'm really tired and I haven't gotten any sleep in a couple of days. UGH! Sorry. And I know this chapter sucks but, I just thought I should post it cause I felt so bad I'm taking so long, but in my defense, I know some people who take a whole MONTH to post a chapter, and I don't want to do that. Oh, and tell me if you don't mind or not if I take a while to post, quality over quantity right?_**


	11. McFist Industriesyaaaay

_**I feel so grateful! Thank you so much guys, you all are just so sweet! Reading your reviews always bring a smile to my face! (Well, not as much as Nyan Cat, but it still makes me happy!) So, my sister, Nerdgirl3, and I both got our own Tumblrs now! Yay! Anyways, I just want to say again, my sister and I read each others drafts and edit them with each other, so she has helped me with this story A LOT! So if you like my story, your going to LOVE hers! But, she gave me a LOT of cool ideas, we talk about what we're gonna do next in our fanfics and practically write it! (You know like "Oh! You should have THIS happen!" or "Oh my gosh it would be awesome if-" and "You should do-" its really fun) Anyways, I'm so lucky to have all of you reading this, oh! And if you ever did look up Vocaloid, you can buy some songs on iTunes if you look up "Mothy" apparently he or she helped make the music or something and put it on iTunes! And in the story, don't forget to look for a movie spoof I've put in here. It will be really obvious at one part. Anyways, ON TO THE STORY!**_

Randy gulped as he started walking with his group. _Thanks a lot for putting Howard and I in separate groups, I got _nobody _to talk to!_ Randy thought.

"Willem!" Mrs. Driscoll called out. Everyone's head turned around to see Mrs. Driscoll running towards the group, holding someone's hand. "Dr. Viceroy! Doctor, Dr. Viceroy." Mrs. Driscoll sighed as she slowed her pace and walked to the group. "Yes Marlene." Viceroy asked as he made it up to the back of the group where Randy science teacher stood. "Ah, glad I could catch up to at least _one_ group before they left! See, it seems we had a late student." Mrs. Driscoll said as she introduced the student behind her. "Jacques?!" Randy said in surprise.

"Bonjour, Randy!" Jacques waved. "Ah so you know him?" Viceroy asked Randy. "Oui monsieur! Randy and I, we did the, 'video entertainment' together" Jacques answered Viceroy as he walked up and slung an arm over Randy.

"Gah!" Randy silently exclaimed as Jacques put an arm on him. _Man this guy has got an arm!_ Randy turned around to see Theresa and Debby Kang giggling and blushing at Jacques. _Oh, gosh..._ Randy mentally gagged. When they noticed him staring at them they both blushed even more and quickly turned around, giggling. _Ugh! Viceroy make a robot come out of your pocket and kill me now!_

Just then a beeping noise came from said mad scientist's direction. _Hoh, CRAP! IM NOT SEARIOUS! _Randy thought desperately as he squirmed. "Huh? Oh! Heh heh, whoops!" Viceroy said checking his watch and turning the noise off. "Sorry about that! Uh, my alarm just went off!" Viceroy lied. _Finally the Ninja detector went off! But who is it? Could it be this kid, it went off as soon as he got here..._ Viceroy thought as turned around to see Jacques and Randy talking. _But I don't think the Ninja is French... is that a getup to better hide his identity?_

Randy darted his eyes away from Jacques to see Viceroy staring at the two, he was relieved when he looked away. _His watch sure seems to be always going off, but what does he even use the alarm for? _Randy thought as he turned his attention back to Jacques. "So where is your friend Howard?" Jacques asked. "In a different group. So I don't really have anyone to talk too." Randy answered. "That is okay mon frère! You may, as you say, 'hang' with me!" the French boy said in his heavy accent.

"Oh, no no no, you don't have to do tha-" Randy was cut short. "I think that is a _splendid_ idea Jacques!" Mrs. Driscoll said. _Your still here!?_ Randy thought. "I think everyone should have a partner, don't you agree Viceroy?" Mrs. Driscoll turned to ask the Doctor. _**(Who?)** _"Of course! I think that's a wonderful idea." Viceroy answered.

_Kill me now._

Now_ it will even easier to find the Ninja, they can't just take off without their partner, and if anybody does, they'll tell me and BAM! Ninja is ours! _Viceroy thought to himself. "I think we should even have a role call at the end of each destination to be..._ extra, _safe..." The mad scientist concluded.

_This is gonna be a looong day... _the purple haired boy thought.

()()()

"So, Randy." Jacques said as he walked along side Randy as they followed Viceroy to the labs. "Are you excited to be at your town's biggest and best industry?" Jacques asked him. _Sure, if fearing that my identity will be found out or I'll be tortured and killed, than yes! I _am_ excited! _Randy thought bitterly. "Eh, sure I guess." Randy shrugged. "This McFist seems to be the big thing around here. Is he really all that great?" Jacques asked. "Oh yeah, he practically owns the town. Pretty much everybody lives off of McFist items." Randy answered. "Yeah that _I _come up with." Randy heard Viceroy mutter at the front of the group, of course only he and Viceroy could probably hear it. Randy had a gifted sense of hearing.

"So, mon frère, what would you like to see?" Jacques rambled. "Ah I don't know, something cool I guess." Randy said nonchalantly. "Well get ready to see the coolest thing you will probably _ever_ see." Viceroy called back as he stopped at two huge doors. "Welcome-" Viceroy opened the double doors. "to the main lab." Viceroy finished as he reveled the room. Everyone, including Randy, gasped at what they saw.

"Oh. My. _Sweet!_" Randy said as he brightened up. Behind the doors was a gigantic lab filled with Robo-Apes everywhere testing machines and running around with paperwork and order for something. Viceroy tried his best to hold back a smile, but let some filter through as he led the children through the doors. "This is where we build and come up with most of our greatest machinery." Viceroy said as he walked the group past tons of machinery. "This," Viceroy said as he gestured to a giant metal tunnel with valves and colorful tubes on the side, "Is the Mc-U-Wash." he began. "It pretty much washes a human in under a minute" He said with a grin. "Uh, do you mean a _shower_?" Julian corrected.

"No my boy, this is _much_ more efficient than that."  
"You mean more efficient than a shower?"  
"Look, it is not a shower." Viceroy stated. Randy rolled his eyes. _Ooooh myyyy gooosh... _

"This-"

"LOOK OUT!" Shouted a Robo-Ape from the other side of the room. "What the?" Randy said as he turned around. He saw a blue jellyfish type thing run past him. "No, no! Oof!" Viceroy exclaimed as he was tackled to the ground by the oncoming creature. Whatever it was, Viceroy picked it up off of him and held it in the air in front of his face. "Naughty Nicolas." Viceroy calmly scolded his pet. _NICOLAS!?_ Randy thought, remembering the blue amoeba. The rest of them turned into a giant orange blob at the Norrisville Volcano. It attacked him, Howard, Flute Girl, and Bucky before he went Ninja and saved them, he also ended up helping Viceroy by saving his pet, this Nicolas.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Debby Kang said as she helped their tour guide up. Nicolas purred as she patted his ear. "Yes, Nicolas _is_ rather cute." Viceroy said as he let the girl pet his beloved creation and pet. "Oh he seems so friendly!" Theresa said as she too began petting the creature. "Yes, yes he is." Viceroy smiled. By then the amoeba was rolling on the floor like a puppy. Suddenly it stopped and looked up, straight at Randy. It darted onto its feet and stared at him for a couple seconds. _What is it- OH SNAP!_ Randy thought as he saw the amebae start sprinting towards him. _Whoa, whoa whoa WHOA! This thing is fast._ Randy thought as he started to take some steps back as if to run, but he was to late.

"AH!" Randy said as he was thrown to the ground by the little organism. "Ah, oh my gosh!" Randy cried as it started licking him. "Nicolas! Manners!" Viceroy said as he jogged over to the freshmen. "Ha ha, ha ha. Ha HA ha ha! It's, ha... its tickling me!" Randy called out as he continued to laugh. Randy felt as if he was getting attacked by a puppy made of gelatin. "Oh, hoh, oh my gosh... Ha ha! Get HIM OFF!" The purple haired boy continued to laugh, tears dotting his tightly closed eyes.

"Oh my gosh," Viceroy said as he pried the pet off of the teen. "I am _so_ sorry!" Viceroy apologized as he held a hand out to help the 9th grader up. "I don't know what got into him, he really seemed to like you." Viceroy said as he held his small pet. "Oh that's alright, he didn't do anything wrong." Randy said. "Yeah, but I wonder why he liked you so much?" Viceroy wondered as he looked down at the creature in his arms. _Hm, maybe he knew it was me that saved him from the volcano? _Randy wondered. _Even though I chucked him across the _same_ volcano and towards his owner._

Randy turned his head when he heard some giggles. He saw Theresa and Debby giggling at him. _Oh great. Did I look _that _pathetic? _"Oh, I'm sorry Randy! Your covered in slime." Viceroy said. Our Ninth Grade Hero looked down to see his clothes wet with slime, he then felt some slide down his forehead and onto his nose. He put his hands up and felt his hair. "Oh great, I'm gonna be covered in slime all day." Randy said as he brought his hands back down to his face to see that his hands were also completely covered in slime. He then realized something. He looked down at his jacket, his beloved jacket. Now covered in clear blue slime.

Randy paled at the sight. He loved this jacket so much, ever since he was in 6th grade, now covered in slime. "Oh my God please tell me this doesn't stain?!" _**(This is a reference to my sister and her fanfiction, and to also, just her own love for her**_** jacket.)** "No, oh my gosh I am so sorry Randy!" Viceroy apologized. "Nicolas, say you're sorry!" Viceroy put Nicolas to Randy, the amoeba looked up at the teen with sad eyes and purred. "Oh that's alright." Randy said as he calmly stroked the creature.

"I just wish there was something I could do..." Viceroy said, then his face lit up as he turned around and looked at the new device. "Actually, I think I can! Here Randy, why don't you demonstrate to Julian how this thing works!" Viceroy exclaimed, motioning to the Mc-U-Wash . Randy's eyes slightly widened in fear. "Oh, uh. Nah, it's- it's alright!" Randy said. "No, no. I insist! You would also be helping me." Viceroy said. "Oh c'mon Randy, just go in. I'm sure it is safe!" Jacques said in his French accent. Randy sent a sideways glare towards him. _Not. HELPING!_ He thought.

"Ah, c'mon Randy, c'mon." Now everyone in the group was trying to get him to go in. Even Stevens was nudging him towards the machine with the slide of his trombone. "Oh, _FINE_!" Randy gave in. "Yay!" the group teased. Randy walked up to the entrance as Viceroy turned the machine on, sending sparks to fly, lights to switch on, and everything whir to life. "Uh... this has been tested right?" Randy looked over at Viceroy sheepishly.

"Oh yeah," Viceroy said. "On a Robo-Ape that ended up malfunctioning..." he muttered, not thinking anyone could hear him. "_WHAT!?_" Randy called back, eyes widening. "Oh, whoops you heard that. Oh hoh hoh." Viceroy said as he strode over to Randy. "Well, in you go!" he said as he shoved Randy through the machine.

"AHH!" Randy hollered, tumbling in.

**With the students**

Everyone watched as their classmate was hurled through the washer. There were gasped and yelps from inside the machine, the class just dismissed them. Viceroy stood next to Randy's partner, Jacques. "So, do you and Randy hang out much?" Viceroy said, still being able to hear the whirs and yelps from inside. "No, not that much. I am kinda new to Norrisville, I have only hung out with Randy and his friend Howard." Jacques said.

_He's new? Well, I don't think he could be the Ninja if he's just moved here. Or can the Ninja also change his appearance?_ Viceroy thought about this, it would make sense. If the Ninja did keep the same face for 800 years, _someone_ would notice by now! _Huh!_

**Inside the Washer with Randy**

"Gah! No, NO no don't- _WHAT THE JUICE!_" Randy yelled from inside the machine as he got attacked by a _huge_ sponge. "I feel like I'm in a honkin car wash!" Randy complained. "Eeaa!" Randy yelped. He heard a snicker from outside, "He screams like a girl." _Hmph!_ Randy thought embarrassingly. Randy turned back around to face the direction the conveyor belt was heading. "GAAaah!" he hollered as he was blasted by soap suds and shampoo. "I HATE THIS THING!" Randy whined. Then all the nozzles blasting him with soap stopped.

Randy looked around. "Phew, thank _GAWD!_" Randy said as he put his hands in his pockets. _Wait._ He looked down to see he was still wet and covered in soap which ment. "Oh, no. Its STILL NOT OVER!?" The freshmen said, now _seriously _annoyed. Randy looked up to see two huge shower heads the size of tires.

"Fuck." Randy was able to croak out right before he was blasted in the face by water.

...

"And now you can see how handy this could be if you're dirty and in a rush, the machine can get you all cleaned up in under a minute!" Viceroy said to the group. Everyone looked at the exit to see, Randy Cunningham, be thrown out the exit, soaking wet. "Gah..." he said as he got up. He turned around to see everyone staring at him. He could only see half of them though, because his hair was wet and covering his left eye, making it harder to see everyone.

Randy was soaking wet, and half his face was covered by his hair. It was kinda weird for everyone to see him that way, they never realized how long the freshmen's hair was until it hung down. It flopped down his head getting longer towards the back, looking slightly blow back.**_ (If you've ever seen the show _Teen Titans_, and seen Robin with his hair wet, imagine that on Randy, but it also looks like in _Evil Spirit Week!,_ when Randy got upset, and he put his head down, all his hair fell in front of his face.__)_**

_Oh god. _Randy thought as he tried to put his hair behind his ear, but was failing miserably, there was too much hair he was trying to put behind. _This is why I don't like when my hair is wet!_ Randy thought desperately to himself. He became really anxious too when he noticed the girls giving him small smiles. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_ He thought over and over again as he tried to put his hair out of his face._** (This happens to me all. The.**_** Time.)**

"Oh, no problem for that!" Viceroy said as he walked to the boy's direction. "The blow driers haven't been installed yet, but they function perfectly." Viceroy told the boy. The evil genius pulled a remote out of his pocket, pointed it at a large cube, and hit the button. "No, wait! No more- AH!" Randy called as he was blasted with hot air from two giant fans that came out of the box. Viceroy turned back and walked towards the group when he was there, he leaned down and to his right and said, "Universal remote." to the nearest student.

Randy was being blown back even more every passing second, but he was getting dry. He was almost completely dry when, "GAAH!" Randy yelped as he was blown back about 20 feet and hit a wall. "Oh my GOD!" Fowler said as she and everyone ran towards the fallen freshmen. "Oh jeez, are you okay?" Theresa asked her classmate. "Yeah... I'm fine." Randy said as he got up, trying to brush his tyrian purple out of his eyes. "Oh my goodness Randy, I'm so sorry." Viceroy apologized. (He put Nicholas in his pocket.)

"No no, its alright. But um, little suggestion, you might want to turn the pressure on the water down a couple notches..." Randy said as Jacques helped him up. "I can't believe the driers blew you back that far!" Viceroy said to the boy, he then furrowed his brows as he looked at the boy more closely. "... how much do you _weigh_!?" Viceroy exclaimed. Randy blushed, embarrassment showered all over his face. "Uhh..." he stuttered looking at the classmates around him. _Ugh, I don't want them to know, they'll think something's wrong with me!_ Randy thought, getting more self-conscious. "Uh..." Randy motioned for Viceroy to come down so he could whisper to him. "Uh... about... 110 maybe?..." Viceroy's eyes widened as he stood back up. "You're 110 pounds and _fourteen!?_"

"Hey!" Randy looked up at the evil genius. From behind them, the half the class snickered while most of them looked at Randy in shock and worry. _Dang, I set it according to maybe _my_ weight! This kid weighs less than an eight grader!** ( C'mon. This kid has**_** baggy. Skinny**** jeans.)** "Well at least-" Randy was cut short as he looked up at his hair. It wasn't in his face anymore. Now it revealed both of his sapphire blue eyes. "Oh shweet! Now I can see better!" Randy said with a smile. The other kids looked as his hair just suddenly flew back to it's original style. Randy looked back at the rest of his classmates. "...What?" he asked after a while of awkward silence. "Nothing..." the rest of his group murmured at different times "Woah." one said.

After Randy got up and dusted himself off, the group was able to continue on their tour. "And here is where McFist reviews and approves all of our inventions." Viceroy pointed up at a glass room up a flight of stairs, looking down over the lab. "Can we go up there!" Debby Kang asked. "Well." Viceroy began. "Ooh that would be _so_ the boo!" Theresa chimed in. "Yes may we?" Jacques asked from behind Randy. _You too? _"Well, I guess it's alright. I even think McFist will be up there!" Viceroy said. At that Randy paled.

_Oh shit. Oh no please no. Uh...HA!_ "Oh but Dr. Viceroy, maybe that's not the best idea I mean, what if he's busy? We wouldn't want to disturb him!" Randy tried to convince the mad scientist. At this Viceroy scoffed. "Oh, yeah! He reeeaally busy." Viceroy said sarcastically, but no one seemed to notice. "No, I think that will be alright. McFist would probably love to have one of the groups see him! He would like to know what the teens are raging about nowadays!" Viceroy lied. _Or I could tell him about the new suspect... _Viceroy thought to himself

_Oh man..._ "What's wrong Randy? You nervous to see the town's billionaire?" Debby asked Randy as the group headed up the stairs to the town's billionaire. "Me? Pht, _what? _No!" Randy stuttered. "Oh alright then!" Debby mocked. _I'm _nervous_ too see the man who's constantly trying to KILL ME!_ Randy thought to himself.

_**Kay, think this will be a good place to leave off, Its 1:00AM and I'm really tired so I'll just wrap this up quickly. My sister came up with the idea of Randy having to get cleaned because of Nicholas, and she really wanted me to add Jacques (I'm glad I did, we came up with this really cool thing for later!) Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! And again, after this I will be making a series of one shots like my sister' "Time of Trying" and I still need a name. Any suggestions? Well sorry for taking such a long time to write. Anyways, GOODNIGHT AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. The Trap

_**Sorry it took so long to update guys, I had to get a new instrument (My other one was to small) and my sister and I started volleyball. OH MY GOSH, WE ARE SO ADDICTED TO SHERLOCK! ITS SO AMAZING! But there are only, 2 SEASONS! Well, they call it series, but every episode is like a movie, it's an hour and 30 minutes long. And they don't make another series, for about a YEAR! But they already finished filming the 3rd season. So it should be airing soon. UGH! British telly is so amazing. (See, I just wrote telly in stead of T.V without even thinking about it, that's what happens when you watch BBC. But really, watch it. It is so amazing. BENNIDICT CUMMBERBATCH AND MARTIN FREEMAN! (The Villain from "Star Trek: Into Darkness. And Smaug the Dragon in "The Hobbit." Martin Freeman is Bilbo Baggins, from "The Hobbit") Really, watch it, I beg you so much. You will fan over this so much it hurts. Like what Ron Weasely said, "Your gonna suffer, but your gonna like it." And since this has taken me so long to write, I made it extra long! Oh and guys, quick thing, I drew a picture of my what my sister and I would look like as RC:9GN characters and posted it on Tumblr, I would love it if you looked at it, my Tumblr is "littlenightingale2" so please see it. Or if you actually want to see it but don't want to go on my Tumblr I'll just make it the cover for a while so you can see it. Just tell me in the reviews and I PROMISE that I will try to post more often!**_

Randy could feel his heart racing as he made his way up the staircase to the room his arch enemy was in. _Oh my gosh, he's met me several times already. What if he knows it's me!?_ Randy thought desperately. "Are you okay Randy?" Julian popped up behind the purple haired boy. "Ah, oh. Hey Julian. Uh, yeah, I'm just fine." Randy lied. "Oh, okay. You just seemed to be giving off extreme waves of fear." Julian said nonchalantly. "Mm, yeah I- wait. How'd you know that?" Randy shot his attention to the giggly goth. Julian blushed. "Tee hee, that's one of my special..." he paused.

"... _talents_..." he trailed off as he walked ahead, to the front of the group.

"Oooooh kaaay..." Randy muttered as Jacque walked up to him. "Bonjour Randy! So, what do you think of this, McFist?" Jacque asked Randy. _I think he's a real shoob that's prepared to step on anyone in his way... _"Oh my gosh, McFist is the _cheese! _He is so _BRUCE!" Ugh, this is killing me... _

At this, the little French boy smiled. "Well, I cannot wait to meet him!" Jacque exclaimed.

The students stopped climbing the stairs when they reached a giant metal door with an impressive looking lock on it. "Okay now, I advise you stay to my boss's left side. His arm can sometimes..." Viceroy began. "Well, how do I put this nicely...oh screw nice." the evil scientist finished, now not really caring. "Have a spaz attack and just break anything." he put bluntly. Immediately all the students stepped to the left side of the hall.

"So," Viceroy began as he pulled out his ID card. "Ready to meet Hannibal McFist?" he asked the class as he swiped the card. "Yeah!" the class said in sync. _No. _Randy thought as the group watched the door slowly open. "Well, let's go meet him." Viceroy said as the doors opened completely behind him.

There were two people in the room. McFist, and a RoboApe showing him one of their latest projects on a projector. "GAH, WHO TURNED ON THE LIGHTS?!" McFist hollered. Some of the kids stepped back a in surprise, and Viceroy slowly strode over to the man. "Sir, some of the students from the school are here to see you." Viceroy bent down and whispered to his boss. "Oh!" McFist turned around in his seat to see the students. "Is this, _the_ group?" McFist asked his lead scientist. "Yes, and we have another suspect..." Viceroy slyly said to his boss.

McFist got up from his chair to walk to the students. "So!" McFist said, clapping his hands together as he said so. "What's your favorite McFist product?" McFist asked. Immediately the whole group of students began raising the hands, wanting to tell what their favorite McFist product was. McFist's eyes scanned the crowd of students and finally settled on a tall girl with short hair with a tiny side pony.

"So what's you favorite McFist product?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Teresa's face lit up. "I absolutely _love_ the McFist Twirling Batons!" The girl said as she spun around in a little circle. "They are, _such_ the boo!" she finished. McFist raised an eyebrow. "The... boo?" he quietly said.

Something purple then caught McFist's eye. "Woah what up with the purple?" McFist asked a tall, lean looking boy. Randy paled at the man. _Shit__! _"Oh! Um, you mean my hair?." the boy said sheepishly. Randy pointed to his hair. "It's my natural hair color, er...runs in the family!" he finished. "Oh!..." McFist muttered. _Weird..._ the man thought. "Well, what's your select McFist item?" the man tried cutting the silence as he walked towards the boy.

"Oh, um... I really like the McHoodies." our young hero began, his eyes lighting up. "They, are the straight up, _cheese!_" Randy said enthusiastically. McFist went up to the boy, "Ah! I see!" the gazillion heir then looked at Randy's jacket.

"Hey, this is a pretty old one, here. We just got some new ones. I'll throw this old one away for you and get you one of the new ones!" McFist said as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. _That should give me a higher public image!_ The man thought proudly to himself. **_(My sister came up with this)_**McFist noticed that behind the boy's shoulder, the rest of the group was giving him, _'Ooh... you don't want to do that.'_ signs. McFist just looked at the group in confusion. "Wha-" he tried to mouth but then looked down at Randy.

_**(Okay, so you know when in anime the character looks like, REALLY beautiful, and is supposed to be REALLY cute and everything because, everything is sparkly, and their blushing and rose petals are everywhere or something like that and its supposed to be like REALLY dramatically cute? This is that.)**_

"Woah- SNAP!_" _McFist said as he took a step back in surprise.

Somehow, within a few seconds, Randy's eyes shun like actual sapphires. Deep blue and dark, yet clear, he could see out of them. They even sparkled like sapphires. You could get lost in those little fuckers...

Little blinks of hot tears formed in his eyes, yet none fell. His cheeks turned rosy pink and he rose a curled hand up to the lower part of his mouth in confusion. "You... you want to get rid of my jacket?" the now _even more _attractive **_(is that even possible?! :D ?!)_ **freshman asked. At the face of confusion on McFist's face, Viceroy walked up behind his boss. "Uh..." they were speechless as they gave each other a, _'What do we do?!'_ face.

"But,... I've had it ever since the 6th grade!" Randy whipped around to look at his classmates. They all gapped at what they saw. Their normal Randy Cunningham had turned into some sort of shonen manga character who had been created as an eyecandy for the female reader.

Debby and Teresa squealed at the sight of Randy and whipped out their camera phones exclaiming, "I love it when he does that!"

Teresa squealed, recounting all the times Randy had done his cute little shonen thing. The first time he did it was in 5th grade, when a substitute teacher kept asking Randy questions about his hair and said that he had to wash the hair coloring out, making him do _"The Look" _when he said it was natural. Every student in the ninth grade knew about Randy's look, and they all knew that whoever got to see it was a lucky little bastard. Yet if you were the _victim _of his stare, you would be putty in his hands.

Now Randy was doing _"The Look" _again and she _had _to get a picture.

_**(okay, has anyone watched Pandora Hearts? Because Randy looks just like how Ada when she said "Gil..." and then Oz and Uncle Oscar were shocked. That is how Randy looked, so if you haven't seen Ada go like that, try looking up "Pandora Hearts Ada clip" and go to 1:53 in the video, the face that Ada makes is what Randy is pretty much doing. OH and if you happen to look at Gil, (( the guy with black hair that Ada is talking about))... isn't he just adorable?)**_

Jacques probably would've spat out his drink, if he had been drinking one, when Randy turned around to face them. "Woah! Wh- wh- what is he doing!?" The little French boy asked the gothic boy on his right. Julian did his little Julian giggle.

"Tee, hee! Randy puts everyone he casts upon under a curse with his eyes! He uses very hypnotic magic, probably some from some ancient sorcerers in Japan!" the teen geeked. _**(Before any of you ask or assume. No. Everyone just knows that Randy's family is from Japan, (( oh come, he totally is)) and this is Julian. He's just trying to make it so much more darker and mystical than what Randy's super awesome charm really is. So no. Don't even think that, I can't even believe I was sure enough to have to write this just because I knew at least SOMEBODY would say that. Go ahead... admit it... you know you want to...)**_

"Ugh, Julian, don't pollute Jacque's mind with your little theories." Debby Kang began as she rolled her eyes at the boy. She wasn't particularly _fond_ of Randy, but _danm_ could that boy pull of an act. Teresa cut in, "Yeah, Randy just has this _super_ smexy stare that let's him wrap anyone around his finger..." the girl awed. _**(Uh, I think I just barfed a**_**_ little.)_ **"Hmm... that seems quiet fascinating." Jacque said as they all continued to stare at the boy melting the two men in front of him.

"B- but my jacket, how could you say that about my jacket?" Randy teased. Oh he was having a wonderful time, watching McFist squirm as he tried to apologize to the boy. Randy didn't really like doing this to people, it made him feel uncomfortable making _other_ people feel uncomfortable... plus everyone always stared. But this time, he didn't feel that guilty though, this was McFist.

_OH shit! This kid looks like a kicked puppy! _McFist thought. "Huh! No, no! I didn't mean it, here. Uh... why don't I uh..." McFist stuttered as he tried to cheer the boy up. "give you... your friends and family lifetime passes for Whoopie World and, AND FREE REFRESHMENTS! THERE!? HOW ABOUT THAT!" McFist exclaimed desperate to make the boy feel better. Randy sniffed and whipped a glittering tear away from his sapphire eyes_._

"*sniff* O- *sniff* okay..." Randy whimpered. _OOOOH! BOOM! McFist, ah- BOOM!_

Viceroy came back and patted the boy on the shoulder, "No hard feelings..." the kind-hearted mad scientist said to the boy. "It's okay." Randy said quietly as he started wrapping up his little show. _God, I don't know what just happened, but I feel all guilty and wonk for making that kid sad... _thought Viceroy.

As the young boy turned back to his group, McFist realized how he was practically wrapped around that boy's finger. _Dang, what did I just do again? WAIT!__ I should set up an appointment with that kid to coax people into buying my products! _the gazillion heir thought of all the costumers raging into stores after seeing a commercial of him saying, 'Y-you don't like the McFist products?... but they're so bruce?' _ I could sell fucking millions!_ The idiot man thought. (_**Idiot...)**_

As the boy turned around he calmly looked up at the group, his face free of any sign of what he had been doing just a few seconds ago. Emotionless as water, until he noticed the stare from the girls. Randy couldn't help but feel awkward, he liked it when people payed attention to him, _**(I know that doesn't make him noble and junk, but it even says on the Wiki that's how he's like)**_ but not in the way they were now.

With the dreamy eyes and everything, that's just freaking uncomfortable! _Oh shit, what do I do... _the tyrain haired boy thought. "Uhhh..." Randy looked up at them and smiled just barley, but flashed with his eyes, sparkling them one more time with those sapphires he had for eyes. The girls gave little sighs of laughter and blushed at the boy.

_GAWD DAMMIT!_

~()()()()~

As the student talked amongst themselves, Viceroy took the opportunity to inform his boss about the new suspect.

"Wait... you think it's that new French kid?" McFist asked his lead scientist questionably. "I really don't think France is in Japan, Viceroy!" McFist pointed out to the evil genius. "Don't you think I know that!" Viceroy calmly snapped. "I'm pretty sure the Ninja changes his appearance, he can't just go 800 years with the same face! _Somebody _would freaking notice! Anyways, as soon as that kid showed up the ninja locater went off. If could be him."  
"Alright, well anyone else." McFist asked.

"Yeah, actually..." Viceroy trailed as he turned his head to look over at Randy. "I suspect that kid that you gave the Whoopie World passes to." Viceroy said as he desperately tried to hold back a laugh. McFist cringed. "I FREAKING GAVE THE NINJA PASSES TO WHOOPIE WORLD? I WAS GONNA HAVE THAT LITTLE SHIT DO MCFIST COMMERCIALS!" McFist silently yelled in outrage. "Calm down stupid, I said he_ might_ be the Ninja, he might not even be any of these kids!" Viceroy exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Well that's gonna be disappointing..." McFist muttered. His gaze snapped up as he was smacked with realization. "Did you just call me stupid?" McFist questioned the evil genius. Viceroy's eyes unevenly darted back and forth like an idiot. "... no..." he lied. McFist pushed it off and believed him. _You sure as heck are if you believed that!_ Viceroy mused.

"So, how do you plan on reeling him out anyways!?" McFist asked with giddy.

"Oh!" Viceroy brightened up. "You'll see..."

~()()()()~

The group thanked and waved goodbye to their town's richest man as they continued on their tour. _Well that wasn't so bad! I even got some Whoopie World passes, I cant _wait_ to tell Howard! _Randy smiled as he made his way with the rest of the group, he faltered when sensing movement behind him. "Wha-" Randy stopped _**(You can 'sense' movement behind you, I can always tell when one of my friends is behind me, you guys can also probably tell when someone comes behind you too and end up ruining their fun!)**_"AH!" The purple haired boy exclaimed as Jacques slung his arm over the boy's shoulder. _He has _got_ to stop doing that!_ "What is up mon frère!" Jacques asked in his smooth French accent. "Jeez Jacque!" Randy exclaimed at the boy.

"Oh, sorry!" the French teen said as he pulled his arm off the boy. "I just wanted to applaud you on your performance to Mr. McFist!" Jacques gawcked, making the tyran haired boy to blush with embarrassment. "Oh! Uh... yeah, uh... thanks?" Randy said sheepishly as he put his hands deep into his pockets. This went on for a while as the two boys just followed the group as the evil scientist went on about the place.

"Soooooo..." Jacques said trying to break the silence. "You enjoying the tour so far?" Jacques asked. Randy gave a short snort. "Heh, yeah I guess if you find being slimed by an amebae, being thrown into a human washing machine, and being blown across the room fun- then yes. Today has been the cheese!" Randy smiled as he sarcastically rolled his eyes to Jacque. The two boys smiled as they laughed together about their poor friend's luck.

"Okay, okay now." Viceroy said as he turned around to face the group as he stopped down a hallway. "I forgot to check the time, we were suppose to go to the front lawn with the rest of the groups to see a robot demonstration twenty minutes ago." Viceroy said. "Wait," Theresa said. "So, we're the only ones in the building right now?" The baton twirler asked. "Yes and no. We are the only _people_, but there are the Robo-Apes." The evil genius answered. "And don't worry about the demonstration though, they can't do it without me. But sadly, we're the farthest distance from the entrance to get there, so it should be another ten minutes."

"Woooooonk!" Randy heaved as he threw is head back in total boredom. As they were about to turn to leave, everyone gasped as the air was filled with an earsplitting alarm and the hallway was flooded with red light. Randy clasped his ears. "What's happening?!" Randy cried over the alarm. "The main programming must have malfunctioned, everything in this building is malfunctioning!" Viceroy called out over the siren. "Hurry, we have to get outside!" the evil genius ordered. All the kids ran over each other as they sprinted to the end of the hallway. "Go letf!" Viceroy called over the wailing. Randy and Jacque veered left and ran to the front to warn their classmates. "C'mon!" Randy called over his shoulder to the group behind him.

_What the_ _juice is going on_? Randy thought as he turned a second corner. They were about to make a turn when a gate fell from the ceiling, blocking the path and causing the kids to stop. "Woah- SHIT!" Randy exclaimed as he and Jacque slid to a stop. They stayed there and caught there breath as the rest made their way to them. "Dr. Viceroy, what's going on?!" Jacques asked the evil genius. "Oh no..." the mad scientist muttered. "The buildings going into lock down." Viceroy said as he caught his breath. Theresa cut in. "Does that mean we're trapped!?" the scared girl squealed.

"Yes." Viceroy said bluntly as he fixed his eyes away from the group and towards the wall in front of them. "When will help come?" Julian asked from the back. "Help won't come. They don't know what's happening." the man said as he kept his gaze on the wall. "Oh anything _else_!?" Randy exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yes...When I said everything is malfunctioning," The man turned around to the group with a grave stare.

"I meant _everything_."

_**Oh my god this took way to long to make! Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry, I really feel terrible for not updating. Like I said, I promise to try and update more often I just have a lot of other stuff to. So, I guess I'll just post this chapter now. Gaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwd it's so cheesy. Hey, please review and I think I might make some Halloween fanfics and other one-shots and stuff. MAN I LOVE THE HOLIDAYS! Oh and like I said, if you do want to see it but don't want to go on my Tumblr, just say if you would be okay with the me if I changed it to the cover pic for a bit. OH MY GOD I WAS JUST SLAPPED SITH SUDDEN RELIZATION! I feel so terrible, Im pretty sure that the person who drew the cover is Foxyelies because its her style, AND NOW THAT I KNOW WHO IT IS I SHOULD FREAKING ASK HER IF ITS OKAY I'M USING IT! Oh by the way, you should totally look her up, she AWESOME! Anyways I'm out, BYYYYEI! **_


End file.
